<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spies Girl by ChidiChidiBumBum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750251">Spies Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum'>ChidiChidiBumBum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Angst, Arguing, Childhood Trauma, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fights, First Meetings, Fluff, Haiti, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Revenge, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Terrorists, swears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent 2187 has his own moral code and that code is to work and work alone. However when an unexpected ally shows up he is forced to work as a team, only to find that the mission he was assigned to is much deeper than what he was told.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday, a day of relaxation and building tension for the day not many people like. It's the start of a week with awaiting adventures for everyone. So much happens in the next seven days that some people grow into someone else. That can be a good thing, or it can be a terrible thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finn awakes in the tenebrosity of his room, ears ringing at the deafening sound of his alarm clock. He sits up straight and shuts it off, then prepares for his work day as per usual. Four in the morning is where his day begins, he get's up, brushes his teeth, washes his face, works out, showers, and has a big breakfast. This is all done before he gets to work. A strict routine he has to follow, one thing goes wrong and he just might lose his mind. Finn would not call himself one, but he is definitely a soldier. Everything about him is precise and contained, nothing out of line. He's so used to being like this, it's been this way for seven whole years.</p><p>He had always kept to himself. Even as a child. After he had ran away from foster care, he was living on the streets. He had to take care of himself and didn't have a warm bed to return to at the end of the day. Though it was harsh living conditions, he liked it. He had to grow up fast but he enjoyed being on his own. People gave him anxiety. Solitary gave him peace. However, being on the streets as a child had it's issues. There were many things he had witnessed, disturbing things that no living thing would ever want to see in their life. He had seen people get beaten, brawls, murders, drug abusers, prostitutes, gang bangers, suspicious police officers and so much more. Seeing all that stuff could fuck up any child.</p><p>Since he grew up alone, he assumed he was incapable of loving or being loved by anyone. Mostly because of how toxic the environment was around him. From all of his experiences with others he was either being chased for stealing, hunted by social workers, or mugged by homeless people. That whole 'American Dream' with the perfect family all soon became romanticized to his reality. When he was old enough, he joined the military. Which might've been the worst decision he's ever made in his life.</p><p>It wasn't at all what he expected it to be. Having already seen so much as a child, he didn't think it could get worse than that. But it did. In the beginning things were great, in the training stage, he was able to make friends with a few bullies criticizing him on the sidelines that he didn't care about. Then that was over and it was time for the really thing. While he fought for his country he watched many friends die in the most gruesome ways, anyone was lucky if they had only gotten shot. With all of that happening around him, he also had to deal with one guy who just wouldn't leave him alone.</p><p>Finn never knew his name, but he was incredibly vicious to him. Since Finn was used to that sort of treatment, he remained unbothered by it. That didn't stop the guy from picking fights with him everyday. Finn isn't the type of guy to just take a hit, he always fought back. However they were often pulled apart before either of them could win. That man was no different than anyone else he grew up with, he knew exactly how to put up with people like him.<br/> <br/>A cloud began to form over his head as time went on in the military. Being surrounded by so much death and destruction wasn't good for him at all. He didn't want to kill, but in that life it was kill or be killed.</p><p>One day, during a raid, he found a mother and her three children one of which was just a baby. He was ordered to kill anything that was alive but he couldn't do it. He wouldn't. That exact moment someone walked in on him trying to hell them escape. That someone was the same man who started fights with him. It didn't take long for things to head south when he raised his gun up at the family while they were running away. Finn yanked it from him resolving in a rough fight between them that left both seriously wounded with scars that would always remain. </p><p>After that night Finn never saw him again. Apparently he was released. It was relieving to find out since that was one less problem to worry about. Though it didn't matter that he was gone because what happens next drives him to quit.</p><p>He witnessed one of his closest friends explode in a minefield. A man who had a family, a girlfriend, and now he'll never see them again. All because of one mistake. Tough part is, he wasn't even ordered to go that way. Finn was but since the guy was closer, he went instead. He's been traumatized ever since. That death was the final reason he left.</p><p>Though being in the military taught him to make friends, after that, he had sworn that he would never get close to anyone ever again. Still, he's haunted by what happened. He still thinks about it and cries, sometimes he has nightmares about him blaming him for his death. It was supposed to be him, it was. At least if it was Finn, no one would be upset and no hearts would be broken. Despite the incident, he has never taken off his dog tags, he doesn't want to forget what happened. If he gets to live and that guy doesn't, it has to be for a reason and it will be.</p><p>Finn gave it a try, after the military, to become a police officer in his early twenties but found out there's too many rats, law enforcement is not at all what anyone sees on the surface. They didn't do enough anyway, he did his crime stopping with burglary and theft, drinking and driving, etc. But he wanted to help the world altogether, in a much better/safer way than he had in the military. That's when he joined the Resistance. A secret organization that goes after the big guys such as mafia leaders, terrorists, anarchists and more in the best way possible. They do it so smoothly that the media doesn't even know the persons a problem before they get to them. That's what he loves about this job, it makes him a hero.</p><p>Today is only a little different because he has been assigned a mission out of the country. So instead of making his own breakfast he packs up some clothes and a suitcase of agent material. He'd make a quick stop at the local dinner to get breakfast this morning, just before heading to the Resistance Headquarters to get a recap of his assignment. Though he has already done the research on the terrorist he is supposed to be capturing.</p><p>Finn stuffs his suitcases in the trunk of his car, his shoulder holds his phone by his ear as he talks to his best friend Poe Dameron. A secret agent himself, one who helped Finn get into the corporations in the first place. They used to be partners until his wife had a baby, now he's a full-time father. Who probably wont return back to work anytime soon. He really helped Finn loosen up a little after being so closed off. Poe made him see that there are good people in the world and that there's more to life than just surviving. He's the first close friend he's made since the military.</p><p>"How's the wife and baby?" Finn asks, knowing that's the polite thing to ask.</p><p>"They're doing good. Baby's a handful but..they don't come with instruction manuals so I didn't know what to expect." he jokes. "But how about you Finn? You always ask me about myself and never want to tell me how you're doing. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm well." he answers very vaguely. The proper response to a question like that is always deeper than what is actually given, but no one wants to know how anyone really is. It's just common decency. Even if Poe did want to know, Finn doesn't want to explain because he doesn't know. "Just preparing to head out for my next assignment."</p><p>"Another one already? Damn. Do you ever take a break?"</p><p>He snickers closing his trunk door. "Ha, no. Can't take a break when there's new threats everyday." he gets into the front seat and starts the car.</p><p>"Okay, sure. I gotta ask you though, do you ever plan on settling down? Maybe finding a girlfriend who can become a wife?"</p><p>"I don't have time for relationships. I'm too busy for that, I've got work to do and they'll just get in the way of that."</p><p>"You're always at work, don't you ever just want to spend some time with yourself and someone you love?"</p><p>"I love work." he admits.</p><p>Poe chuckles softly, but not in a humorous way. He clearly doesn't understand Finns point. "Too bad you can't marry your job." he quips before being interrupted by the small cry of his child in the background. "Shit, I just put her to sleep! Duty calls Finn, I'll talk to you later."</p><p>"Okay papa bear, nice chat." he hangs up the phone with the shake of his head.</p><p>It's still unbelievable that Poe is a dad. Just last year they were in a car chase on some dudes trying to pull a heist and Poe jumped out of the car to hop onto theirs. It was epic. Now he probably can't even do that anymore. Finn just doesn't understand how anyone could give up such an exciting life just to settle down. Settle down being changing diapers and holding someone's hand. He isn't built for that life at all.</p><p>He parks in front of the diner, planning on going in and out. His car wont be there long enough to get a parking ticket, he'll just get his food and leave. He does not want to miss his flight. Also, since Poe has been out home, this makes it Finn's first mission without a partner. Something he hasn't done in years, he's gotten used to the extra hand and now he has to go back to the beginning. He's had time to prepare with the small assignments he's had before Poe decided to permanently stay at home, but catching a terrorist alone is way different than what he had been doing.</p><p>Walking into the diner Finn is immediately snuffed with the smell of maple syrup, scrambled eggs, and sizzling bacon. The smell brings a rumble to his stomach that makes him realize just how hungry he is. The place is packed with families and elders on this Sunday morning, which is no surprise. He stares at a family bonding over fluffy, buttery, pancakes while yapping about old times. Maybe, someday, he'll have his own family to do that with though he doesn't plan on it. That's not the life he grew to want and probably never will. He's just annoyed that the place is packed. Lucky for him, he's taking the food to go. So, hopefully, it'll be done faster than the people who are staying.</p><p>He walks over to the bar and settles down on a stool. Once seated, a woman in an apron approaches from the other side to take his order.</p><p>"French toast and sunny-side up eggs." he says watching the woman right it all down on a notepad just to rip it off then disappear behind a door that leads to the kitchen. He didn't order too much just so it won't take long to prepare. His eyes glance down at his phone to check the time, the fact that he's had to change his routine because of the flight makes him nervous he's going to miss it. If it takes more than fifteen minutes to make French toast and eggs, he might turn up late. If it comes down to it, he'll have to leave without his food.</p><p>Finn waits, anxiously shaking his leg while waiting for his food. His hand clutches his tags as his finger rubs over the engraving of his name. The hot blood rushing through his veins making him sweat. He looks around to see that he isn't the only one sitting at the bar.</p><p>There is one other person, a woman sipping from a mug. A soft lilac leather jacket over a white tank top, casual jeans and some white sneakers. Her hair is down, silky looking and glossy, neatly done. Like she has somewhere important to be, though she acts as if she has all the time in the world. Her face is out of view, the only thing he can see is the tip of her nose from where he's sitting. She's leaning over the counter staring at nothing as she focuses on thoughts. She puts down the mug and stares at it while smacking her lips, maybe thinking about the taste of her drink. He finds it kind of strange how much he's staring so he looks away before she notices, though he kind of wants her to. She never does. He may have only seen the side of her face but she's kind of pretty. Still, he can't help but wonder what a woman like that is doing all alone on a family day like this.</p><p>His attention turns back to anxiety and the food, he checks his phone again. Only two minutes have passed and he's still doubting that he'll make it on time. He takes a deep breath to try and ease his worries, but the only thing he can see is the plane already lifting off the runway. What if they leave early? It sounds embarrassing in his head. The smell in the room only makes him hungrier, it's better than him being nervous about being late. </p><p>"You still here huh, honey?"</p><p>Finns attention is caught by the sound of a deep voice by the woman from before. The voice is louder than all of the commotion in the room, it almost frightens him.</p><p>He looks towards them to find the woman slowly sitting back and tilting her head, her posture changing completely. She pushes the mug of her hot beverage away from her. The voice, belongs to a large man with bald hair and a t-shirt with sweat stains. A big belly that has a history of too many beers, crusted lips drier than the Sahara desert, red, tired eyes, and a beard filled with past meals that were never washed out. He sees why she suddenly doesn't have an appetite anymore. She runs her fingers through her hair, facing towards him for a moment. He gets a quick look at her face and it's just as attractive as her side profile. Besides her looks though, she seems to be in trouble with that man. Finn waits before intervening, just in case he's misinterpreting the situation.</p><p>"I'm not your honey," she corrects standing up, she places some money down on the counter. "and now I'm leaving. So you can fuck off."</p><p>She turns around and walks out of the diner without another word, but the man doesn't seem done with her. In fact, he seems a little upset about her words. He follows her outside and around the corner of the building where they can't be seen by anyone inside. This is when Finn steps in. Fearing for the safety of the woman, he gets up from his stool and follows their tracks out. </p><p>That man is much bigger than the woman, in height and in size. If he even hits her she could be knocked out cold, Finn can't just let that happen. He runs around the corner into the parking lot to see no sign of them. Only parked cars of people coming and going and no one seems alarmed. His heart drops in worry that he's already too late. The man had taken her and he took too long to do something. Just before he can feel any more guilty about the situation he hears a grunt come from an alley deeper in the parking lot.</p><p>Finn runs for it, hoping that he catches the man just before he tries anything. What he finds however, is not what he expects. The man is on the ground, laying on top of his big belly as the woman kicks him over and over again with a look of deadly rage in her eyes. It's so quick how the suspect becomes the victim, the woman is no longer the one who needs help. He has no idea how she got the man on the ground, it's impressive but it doesn't look like she's going to stop hurting.</p><p>Quickly, he runs towards her and grabs her, pulling her back. She fights him, jumping in his arms to set herself free. She swings her head back, slamming her skull into his forcing him to release. She budded him so hard that his eyes begin to hurt and she isn't even done yet. She turns around and kicks him in the mouth before he can finish processing her budding him in the head. Normally he'd react, but he doesn't want to hit a woman. Honestly he's afraid to.</p><p>Everything hurts and he definitely doesn't want to get hit again. He holds his hand up with his other clutching his throbbing jaw. "Hey! I'm not with him!" he shouts as she squares up to punch him.</p><p>A wrinkle between her furrowed brows and her teeth gritted, she looks absolutely terrifying. No one would want to mess with that without a death wish. "I don't believe you!"</p><p>"I'm not, I'm not!" he swears, the taste of iron fills his mouth as his tongue begins to bleed. "I came to help you."</p><p>"By grabbing me?!" she grabs his shirt and scrunches it in her hand, preparing to punch him in the face. The strength she has surprises him. The man who tried to harass her earlier now unable to move from the ground, it seems like she could handle herself. With every second passing of him not giving an answer, her grip tightens and he can feel the bone of her fist digging into his chest.</p><p>"No, you don't understand. I thought you were going to kill him, I couldn't let you do that." he can barely talk with all the blood flooding his mouth, slowly beginning to drip out. "I'm sorry, okay? I just saw him follow you after you told him off and I thought of the worst."</p><p>Her expression grows soft as her grip loosens against him. Something changes in her eyes, as if she's never seen a man try to defend a woman before. For a brief moment She glares at him, her eyes searching his for any sign of treachery. When she finds nothing she shoves him back, nearly making him fall on the concrete with the amount of force she has. The imprint of her hands against his chest making his pecs sore. "Next time, you see a woman giving a man what he deserves, you mind your business."</p><p>Finn spits the blood out of his mouth and takes a deep breath, he's completely impressed by how a woman of her frame is capable of such strength and ability. He shouldn't have judged the book by its cover. Clearly that woman has a history in some sort of fighting. He looks over at her, watching her return back to the man lying helpless on the ground. She kicks him one more time then walks away. He definitely wasn't expecting his assed to get kicked this morning. All he came to the diner to do was get food. Speaking of.</p><p>He enters the diner and goes straight to the restroom to clean up, he sees his reflection in the mirror. A cut on his lip from his teeth sinking into it from her kicking his jaw, a numb tongue that his teeth had also managed to cut through, no bruise on the head but it's still pounding. This is not how he wants to show up for work; already exhausted. The day just began and this is what he gets for helping. He runs the sink and lets the water fill in his hands before sipping it to rinse the blood out of his mouth. After what just happened, he just wants to lay down and recharge.</p><p>He returns back to the bar to collect his food, and some ice the nice waiter was able to give him for his face, then leaves to finally go to work. He checks his phone before driving off, it's a relief that he still has time after all that's just happened. Though he doesn't get his hopes up. He still isn't there yet and after what had happened this morning, anything can happen.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally arrives to the Resistance Headquarters he checks in at the front desk and uses his ID to get identified. He holds it in front of the scanner and waits for confirmation.</p><p>"Agent 2187, welcome." says a voice.</p><p>The elevator doors open for him to step inside and take all the way to the Generals office. On the way up he thinks about how that woman really kicked him in the face, she didn't even jump to do it she just straight up punched him with her foot with no effort. No hesitation, completely on instinct. Someone like her would be great in this business. Maybe she already is, though that would be way too much of a coincidence. When he gets to the fourth floor, he drops the bag of ice into a bin quickly before heading into the Generals office where she is waiting just for him. </p><p>There General Leia Organa sits at her big white desk in her white room, wearing her white pan suit. Her hands folded on the table in front of her, her gray hair up in a braided crown. She looks stunning, like a queen.</p><p>She smiles when she sees him come in. "Finn, you made it, I know you're flights soon so I'll make this quick!" she gets up to greet him. When she finally gets close, she sees how beat up he is. "What happened to your face?"</p><p>"I was trying to help someone who..didn't need it apparently."</p><p>"I haven't even given you an assignment and you're already getting your ass kicked." she shakes her head, almost making him regret telling her at all. He doesn't want her to lose her hope in him. She guides him to the chair in front of her desk then goes to sit back down. "Please, sit."</p><p>He does so, growing excited as the minute passes. He is so ready, he's practically bouncing in his seat.</p><p>"Calm down Finn, I haven't said anything yet." she says. He hadn't even realized that he was actually doing it. "There's a terrorist that goes by the name of 'Kylo Ren.' You may have heard of the big tri-state bombing incident, it was luckily stopped by one of our own agents. However, they have never managed to catch the guy. Since no one wants to play duck duck goose, I'm giving this case to you. You're the only one who takes things more serious than it needs to be so I know you wont let me down."</p><p>"Okay." he thinks for a moment, thinking of all the hours of research and dots he's already done. "Don't worry, I've done my homework on him."</p><p>Her eyebrows lift in astonishment. "Well then..if you already know all there is. I guess I should tell you one more thing. I need you to be aware of this woman." She slides a photo across her desk. He leans over to look at it, it's a picture of a woman. "Her name is Rey, she's a hitwoman last seen in this area interrogating people about Kylo's whereabouts. I assume he's her target, she wants him dead and we need him alive. You see the problem here?"</p><p>"Yes." he nods with a rapid blink. The longer he stares at the photo the more his memory replays the moment he had just lived an hour ago. This woman, named Rey, is the exact woman who had kicked him in the face this morning. It makes sense how she was able to do that now. He takes the picture.</p><p>"I need you to make her less of a problem, I guarantee you two will cross paths if you're both after the same guy. You must prevent her from killing him."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>She sighs sitting back. "Now that that's out of the way, take this.." She slides another thing to him, this time an license with his face and an entirely different name: Jean Thomas. He recognizes the name to be of a person from the country Haiti, which is where Kylo Ren is said to be. "..this is who you are until this assignment is over, understood?"</p><p>Finn nods again. "Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"Now be aware that I'm only sending you alone to confirm his location. Once we know for sure that he's there I will send back-up. If he isn't, you got a free vacation. So it isn't too much of a loss."</p><p>"Understood." he says, though he'd be devastated if he spent all that time looking for someone who isn't there.</p><p>"Good. Now, before I send you off, I must know if you're going to be fine on your own. I know it's been a while since you've had to go solo and I can always assign a partner if you need any assistance."</p><p>"General, as much as I enjoyed working with Poe. I think I'm ready to do things alone now. I won't be needing a partner."</p><p>"If you say so. Go, and good luck Finn."</p><p>With the simple nod of his head he turns around and leaves her office. There are a lot of things going through his mind as he makes his way back to his car. For starters, there is a chance he might run into that Rey lade again and things might be uglier than their first meeting. What were the odds that would happen? He remembers how vicious she looked at him, with such hate in her eyes even when he was explaining that she got his intentions wrong. She's definitely going to try to fight him and he might have to fight back because she absolutely will not listen to what he has to say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight to Haiti wasn't as long as Finn expected, but he did manage to get some sleep before arriving. After eating his breakfast at the terminal since they wouldn't let him bring it on the plane. When he wasn't asleep though, the view from his window was amazing. He could see the tropical island covered in greens and blues and yellows. Truly stunning, it'd be a great place to vacation if he would go on one. But this is his vacation. The best part of the job is going to beautiful places with different cultures to learn from when he has the time. It's kind of a perk to being an agent. </p><p>Another perk is the luxurious hotel he gets to stay in, though he really won't be in it much because he'll be spending most of his time searching for the target. He arrives there to unpack as the sun begins to set. The room is average size for a white king sized bed in the center of it, a desk in the corner next to the sliding door to the balcony. It's nice but he isn't here to enjoy it, he's here for his mission. He tosses his luggage of clothes on the bed and sets his suitcase of material at the desk.</p><p>He opens it and pulls out his laptop along with a pistol. Lucky for him, the suitcase is made of a metal that hides any weapon that can not go through the airport. He tucks it in the back of his pants then closes the suitcase and moves it to the side. He sits down at the desk and opens up the tracking software, he tries to remember where he was last located. The guy is too good to keep any type if electronic on him or even be in a room with one, so it isn't easy to track him down. But if Finn can at least figure out where he was last, all he'll have to do next is follow the breadcrumbs. </p><p>"Kylo Ren..what type of name is that?" he scoffs to himself as he types the terrorists name into the search bar. He waits for the location to show, grabbing onto his necklace anxiously as he licks his lips. A photo of the target appears on the screen, a man with dark hostile eyes staring at him. That being the only visible part of his face, the rest is covered in a mask. Finns noticed he has that mask on in every picture there is of him. He's hiding his true identity from the world, but why?</p><p>A location soon pops up in Cap-Haitien. He zooms into the location to find that it's a place called Lakay, he isn't sure what that means but he's ready to go there and ask some questions.</p><p>Shutting the laptop, he rises from his seat then leaves to go to Cap-Haitien where this place is. He makes sure he has his photo to ask around if anyone's seen said man. Lord knows the language barrier between him and Haitians are deep. Obviously he doesn't have a car so he has to take a cab. Lucky for him, someone is leaving a cab as soon as he steps outside.</p><p>Finn quickly hops in the backseat after them, a little out of breath from his quick slide in before the man could drive off. He even says something but Finn doesn't understand it.</p><p>"Um.." he clears his throat and rehearses the pronunciation of the name in his head before trying to say it out loud. "Cap...hay-t-ee-n?"</p><p>"HA!" the man laughs throwing his head back and patting his stomach. He looks back at Finn resting his hand on the headrest of the passengers seat. The man, his a much older man. He's mostly bald with a gray beard and glasses barely hanging over the tip of his nose. He seems sweet from appearance, but Finn knows that isn't any way to judge a person. "Ou pral gen eseye pi rèd pase sa, zanmi m .'"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>He's still laughing over Finn's horrible pronunciation and it only embarrasses him even more, he has no time to be embarrassed. he has to get to the target before they leave the area. "You American right?" the man asks, a heavy accent that can almost be mistaken as French.</p><p>Finn nods. "Yes. Can you take me to La-K?"</p><p>The man looks absolutely disgusted, he shakes his head and waves his hands. "No, no no no. No La-K, is La-<em>kai</em>. Say, La-<em>kai</em>."</p><p>He waits for Finn to say it, not daring to drive the car to the destination that he knows. The only way to get him to move is to do as he wants, this isn't like America. It is another country after all. "La-<em>kai</em>." he says, the proper way.</p><p>"Wi, bon!" the man claps before facing forward again, he begins to drive finally an air of relief rush out of his lungs. He can finally return back to his mission after that short, yet wholesome, interaction. It was nice of the man to correct him rather than get upset. Finn actually feels good knowing, he feels educated. He likes that.</p><p>It isn't long before the quiet ride to Cap-Haitien becomes a musical when the driver begins to sing a song to himself. He sings like he's the only one in the car, without a care in the world. Initially Finn wants to say something but why should he ruin his enjoyment? The song was nice anyway, he wonders what he's saying. He can just tell by the ride he's going to be wondering that a lot if he doesn't at least get a dictionary or something to help him understand.</p><p>The car finally arrives in front of a bright mustard yellow hotspot where people are all lined up. Above the tiny building reads the name Lakay, which Finn can now pronounce properly thanks to his driver, the man turns to him once more as Finn pays him for the ride.</p><p>"Thank you." he says in English because that's the only language he knows.</p><p>"Yes." is all he says in return, he snatches the money from his hand then turns back to the wheel.</p><p>Finn gets out of the vehicle that doesn't waste a second before driving off. It worries him a little, either that man couldn't wait to leave or this area is extremely dangerous. He tries not to think about it like that, he's a trained agent and the area is packed with people so nothing could go wrong. But foreign countries tend to be different than America, so who knows. Either way he could protect himself, he's got a pistol on him in case. He doesn't think it'll be of any use now though.</p><p>He looks around at the people in line to see if any of them are who he is looking for. It doesn't take a genius to figure out he isn't there after one glance at all the people. However it's a pretty diverse group of people, none fit the description of this tall white man with long hair. The only thing across the street from the restaurant is a body of water and the restaurant alone is surrounded by plants. If Kylo Ren is gone he had to have been in a car leaving as he was arriving or he lives in the resident buildings next door. Though there is more to the place than just the front where orders are taken from a large window. There is a two door with a blue sun painted on it, it's open and from where he's standing he could see that their are people inside.</p><p>Finn takes it upon himself to head inside and look around. It's a fairly larger area with tables for people to sit and eat sheltered by fairy lit ceilings but it still is outside. He takes a look at all the people enjoying their meals and drinks, none seem to look at all like the target and it starts to frustrate him. So he decides to take a bigger step and ask around if anyone's seen him. He goes to each table and shows the picture, he looks at the people he's shown it to to see if they recognize him but everyone just shakes their head. It doesn't help. He keeps asking despite his doubts getting the best of him</p><p>That's when he sees someone sitting all by themselves. They're way in the back with the quiet tables so it was impossible to see them when he entered. The person has fair skin and silky like hair. Their head is down so he can't see their face, he could only see their fingers clutching their sculp. They seem to be stressed about something. From the looks of their hands Finn assumes they're a woman.</p><p>When she lifts her head it confirms it, but it does more than confirm. When she lifts her head and shakes her hair out of her face Finn recognizes her. It's Rey once again crossing his path. His mouth falls open in shock that she even made it to Haiti as quick as him, not only that but she's in the same place the target was last located. </p><p>"Hey." he calls to her and she definitely hears it. When her eyes glance at him they grow in fear as her mouth makes the words 'oh God, not again' before she jumps up and starts running. The exit is in his direction so she has to run past him to get to it. He holds his arms out and attempts to stop her but as soon as she approaches him she shoves him out of the way with way more strength than the shove she did this morning.</p><p>He goes after her, he has to. She could know something about the targets location, there was just too many coincidences for her not to. She's clearly further ahead of him on this and if she's ahead, she'll kill him and he'll fail his mission. He can't have that. The thought of it makes him run after her quicker and he's able to catch up with a snap. She does whatever she can to slow him down, pushing people in his way, throwing things, even going crazy routes but none stop him. He's a trained agent, a soldier. He's done this for years, nothing is new.</p><p>When she realizes that she impetuously runs toward a cliff giving her nowhere to run. Finn is out of breath, but he will not miss a chance to gloat.</p><p>"You can't outrun me." he assures with a smart smile.</p><p>She crosses her arms with the quirk of her right eyebrow. "Maybe not, but there is something I can do."</p><p>That's when his face drops, he knows exactly what she's going to try to do the moment she steps back towards the edge. He shakes his head, the amusement he once had from gloating gone and forgotten the closer she gets to the edge. The worst part is how unbothered she is by the action she is about to peruse. "W-wait wait wait, now hold on a second-"</p><p>"See you in hell!" she salutes to him before spreading out her arms like an eagle and falling backwards off the cliff. His heart falls with her, cursing her for doing something so stupid when she could've just shoved him and ran again or something! There were a million things she could've done before throwing herself off a cliff. That just proves to him that she isn't afraid of anything, he doesn't know how to feel about it. He hates that he kind of likes it.</p><p>He knows at this point he should just go back to looking for the target, but he kind of wants to go after her. He tells himself he has to when in reality he just wants to have a little fun. He looks over the edge to see the water still coping with Rey jumping into it, he doesn't know how the hell she had the guts to do it. This might be the only chance he has to catching her. Maybe she'll actually listen to him. Probably not, especially after their first meeting. He's still going to try.</p><p>With a little run backwards he prepares himself physically and mentally to make the leap of his life, he just has to put all his faith into it and hope it works out for him. There shouldn't be much to worry about, it's not like he's landing on a pavement. Then again, jumping into water from long heights is like landing on a pavement. He's wasting time. Without listening to another though he runs over the edge.</p><p>"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fucuuuuuk!" he yells as he plummets after the girl he hopes will do some good for him, this can't all be for nothing.</p><p>He lands in the water with a loud smack. The air bubbles in the water tickling his skin as he swims back up to the surface for air. That's when he realizes how late it's getting, the sun is almost gone completely and it's almost too dark to see a thing. He can't believe that he actually did that, in all his years of action and risks he has never jumped off a cliff into water. He wish he had sooner because he's never felt more alive, he can't help but laugh at the rush he remembers feeling in the air. Something is wrong though. There is no sign of Rey. He looks around for her, she hasn't swam to any shore because he would've at least seen her walking away. He doesn't even recall her rising from the water. No, it couldn't be.</p><p>"Rey?" he calls to her looking around the same area because he doesn't know what else to do. Where is she?</p><p>Then he sees her. Crawling out of the water onto the shore, she coughs her lungs out - except it's water pouring out of her mouth. She falls into the sand and just lays there helpless as he swims over confused more than ever. Did she really just drown? How? She wouldn't jump into a body of water if she didn't know how to swim could she?</p><p>Finn reaches the sand, his clothes sag heavily as he steps out of the water and approaches her. She lays there with her hand on her stomach struggling to breathe with the water that's entered her lungs, her clothes stick to her body covered in sprinkles of sand. Her hair is spread out behind her head and stuck to her face, the silky look it tends to have now replaced in single wet strands. She looks defeated.</p><p>He stands in front of the sun preventing her from getting any heat from it and forcing her to look at him. He bends down placing his hands on both of his knees. "What was that all about?"</p><p>"Just leave me alone." she rolls over on her stomach and coughs some more, spitting water out of her mouth. She tucks her head under her arms.</p><p>"You don't know how to swim?"</p><p>"Why do you care?"</p><p>"Because you just jumped off a cliff into water and the skill of swimming is pretty important to have for that occasion. You could've died."</p><p>"I was just trying to get away from you perv!" she snaps looking at him with such a sneer. "Did you stalk me on the plane or something? Seriously I must be the only girl in the world for you to have to follow me. How'd you know I'd be here? Who else knows? Does that guy from the diner know too?"</p><p>"No, I told you I don't know that guy. I'm here for work." he holds out his hand to her and waits for her to take it. All she does is stare at his hand and then at him over and over again until she finally takes it. He lifts her up easily to her surprise.</p><p>She bunches up a piece of her shirt and squeezes water out of it then does the same with her hair. "What a coincidence that your 'work' happens to be where I'm on holiday."</p><p>"You're not on holiday." he informs. "I know why you're here and it's because we have a common interest."</p><p>"Really?" her hand goes on her hip as she coughs again. "And what 'common interest' might that be?"</p><p>"Kylo Ren ring a bell?"</p><p>She frowns. That impudent and vexed attitude she flaunts suddenly dying out. She runs her hand through her wet hair and turns away putting the conversation on pause. From the way she reacted, obviously the name rings a bell. "I think we're done here, let's not ever meet again." she starts moving out of the beach towards a road.</p><p>Finn isn't expecting her to just turn around and leave at the mention of the name, he thought she'd spill everything about him. Especially if she's trying to do what he's been told she's here to do. The further away she gets, the more anxious he grows. She's currently the only lead he has to finding that man. He has to say something.</p><p>"I know you came out here to kill him!"</p><p>Rey almost breaks her neck glaring at him over her shoulder. With those wide eyes she turns around and stomps towards him viciously.</p><p>"Will you shut up! You don't even know the full story!" she whispers aggressively, as if people can hear them where they are. There aren't even people around.</p><p>"I know you're a hitwoman and he's your target. Which interferes with my mission and what I've been assigned to do with him-"</p><p>She huffs a laugh. "A hitwoman really? Who told you that?"</p><p>"That's classified information. I'm only telling you what I know."</p><p>"What you know is just a load of bullocks." she swears. She brings her arms to hug herself as a gust of wind blows past them. "I'm not a hitwoman, I may be out here to kill him but not because of what you think. This is personal."</p><p>Finn can think of many things the target has done that'll probably make her go after him. She's not the only one who is after him, but she's the only one who's actually close enough to successfully kill him. So personal might actually be personal, at least from his side of the coin.</p><p>"Well, I need him alive. So, personal or not, I can't let you kill him."</p><p>"What you say means nothing to me. I will do what I want and didn't I tell you to stay out of a woman's business against a man?"</p><p>"That was before it got between me and my job. So here's some advice to you Miss." he takes a step closer to her. "Don't ever get between a man and his job because if you do..you won't live long enough to tell the tale."</p><p>She steps closer to him, proving once again that she has no fear. But all he can see are the specks of sand all around her face. It somehow doesn't make her any less prettier to him. "Are you threatening me stranger?"</p><p>"I am." he nods looking between her hazel eyes. He knows he isn't supposed to like her but he can't help it. She's bold and doesn't take any shit. He likes that. Jumping after her proved that alone. "I'm not messing around either. I mean it. Stay. Away."</p><p>"You can't make me."</p><p>She's right, he can't. He can try and stop her but if he does that they'll both end up missing their chances to get to the target. He doesn't say anything, she won. But he still isn't going to let her kill him. There has to be a way to delay her of it or something.</p><p>"You're really not going to let this go? Can't you just wait till he gives us the info we need, then you can have him all to yourself."</p><p>"What info? He has nothing, he knows nothing! He's a man who deserves to be dead, now stay out of my way or I'll kill you too." she bites before storming off once more, this time he doesn't say anything to turn her around. That threat kind of took him off guard. He clenches his jaw watching her stomp her feet into the wet sand as she hurries to get away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn lays there in his hotel bed staring at the ceiling. He had managed to come back in one piece and clean up from the troubles of this evening. It's around ten at night now and he's a very upset at his lack of progress. After that whole spiel with Rey he wasn't able to find any clues of the targets whereabouts since he was so focused on her. That's the first time anyone has been able to distract him from his mission, usual he's on it. It was strange. But she's becoming a problem for him. They've only ran into each other once since he's been recruited for this mission but if they cross paths again it will get ugly. Fist will be thrown and this time he won't be the one defeated. He'll have to do what he has to and she'll do what she has to. At least they have that in common.</p><p>He lays with his phone by his ear as he fills in the General on how far he's gotten. "I haven't found him yet but I did run into the girl. She's real trouble General and I don't think I'll be able to get to the target with her in the way." he admits.</p><p>"Then get her out of the way, like I said, do what you have to. If this were anyone else you'd already be on it, do I have to send someone to help you?"</p><p>"No! No, I just-" he stammers a little, not realizing how different he's behaving because of Rey. "you're right, I apologize. Don't worry, I'll be back on it in the morning."</p><p>"Good, now I don't want to hear from you until you have found him. Understood?"</p><p>"Understood. Goodbye." he hangs up the phone and places it on his bedside table. Resuming his game of staring at the ceiling. His hands rests on his stomach, muscles tired and soar from the chasing and beating he has done. All from someone who isn't even who he's after. He sighs.</p><p>Today was a day of little progress. Usually, by now, he'd be ten steps ahead. He'd probably know where Kylo was staying at least and he'd start planning out how things would go when his back up gets there. Instead he is thinking about Rey and he doesn't know why, she literally threatened to kill him. All he can see is her talking to him with that fierce attitude, such revolt in her eyes, then she storms off and he can't get that out of his head. He didn't believe it when she said she would kill him, he doesn't think she will. He wonders what she's doing and if she's thinking about him too. For all he knows, she's probably on a roof somewhere with a sniper ready to kill his target.</p><p>The thought makes him wince and reminds him why he's there. He isn't there to relax or mingle, he's here on a mission to collect a target. Rey is in the way of that and she's distracting Finn himself. He'll just have to find Kylo when she isn't around. After the events of this evening she's probably resting, so now is the perfect time to look for him.</p><p>He gets out of bed without another mope and walks over to his suitcase, under the desk, to gather his pistol. He isn't really sure what he's about to walk into so he needs to be prepared for the worst just in case. When he opens his laptop to confirm the targets location, he goes out once more. This time, he won't let anyone get in his way. He's going to start his mission with no distractions. He can't believe he still hasn't started yet, it's very low of him. If the General knew she'd be disappointed. He at least made it sound like he was getting something done when he spoke to her earlier, if only that really was the case.</p><p>Finn gets into another cab outside the hotel, this time the driver speaks enough English to at least take his directions. They manage to make it to his destination safely. But when he gets there he realizes he didn't really think of an approach.</p><p>He stands in front of a house with large big black gates and a brick wall surrounding the perimeter. Behind them is a group of man who seem to be guarding the front porch. They're all wearing black button up shirts and pants and all have their hands folded in front of them, bobbing their heads and dancing around to the Haitian music playing out from one of the windows. Finn looks at their waist to see that they are all armed. He curses himself for going after Rey and losing his pistol. That was the only weapon he had and it was lost at sea. This was all probably apart of Rey's plan.</p><p>He hides behind the thick brick wall trying to listen in on what the men are talking about, but of course he doesn't understand the language so it doesn't work in his favor. He just needs to know if his target is there, this seems to be the place where he rests and plans his schemes. If this is where he's staying, that is. By the amount of security he has no doubt it isn't. </p><p>Finn runs his fingers across the wall as he follows it all the way to the back of the house. It is a fairly large area with only one exit from the front. The wall is too tall to climb alone without a rope or something to climb. He steps back to see if he can get a look through the house windows. That's when he sees him, just walking by a tall figure with long black hair passes the window. Then comes back to close the curtains revealing his face to be Kylo Rens. A toothbrush in his mouth as he brushes his teeth and roams the house. </p><p>Finn smiles, silently celebrating this small victory that isn't victorious yet. It's just the beginning. Now he has to return back to the hotel and inform the General that the target is present so she can bring back up and they can capture him. Then mission complete. But he shouldn't get ahead of himself, it's all easier said than done and a million things can happen. There's still Rey to worry about. Once his team gets here she'll be out of the way, they won't kill her, they'll just put her in holding until he's shipped back to the headquarters.</p><p>He follows the wall back to the front gate to see that the security guards are standing outside the wall now. He hides behind a parked car before they can see him but they seem to be paying attention to someone else. He tries to listen in when he hears the familiar feminine voice and belligerent English accent of Rey. A feeling grows in his stomach as he sighs harshly at their paths crossing once again under these circumstances. He's agitated that she is trying to get to the target at the same time he is.</p><p>Finn lifts his head up above the car to peak at her talking to the eight men. She isn't speaking English however, she's speaking the same language they are. Another thing she can do that impresses him, but he isn't impressed by her he's annoyed by her. She makes him feel negative emotions not positive, that's what he tells himself. He anxiously fidgets with his necklace while he watches her talk to the man, unsure of what's going to happen next.</p><p>Out of nowhere, a stranger appear shouting at him while waving her hands for him to get away. "Hey! Desann machin mwen an ki san kay!"</p><p>She hits him with her purse and he falls back onto the sidewalk, catching everyone's attention. The men stare at him but they aren't upset or angry, they're amused. They point and laugh at him as the woman continues to scold him before getting into her car. He assumes she isn't saying anything nice. The only person who isn't laughing is Rey. She stands there glaring at him with bug eyes, probably thinking the same thing he was.</p><p>She starts walking towards him, he thinks she's gonna hurt him so of course he stands up and prepares himself to fight her. He doesn't make a move until she does. Except she doesn't make a move. When she is two feet in front of him she shakes her head with a tired sigh. Her hands at her waist as she thinks to herself for a brief moment.</p><p>"Three times in one day..crazy right?"</p><p>"Follow me." She insists, ignoring his remark, she turns around to return to the group of men.</p><p>Finn isn't sure about this, especially after their last interaction. She might use him as a distraction to get to his target, she could and she'd get away with it. That's not what she does though. Instead, when he walks over to the group of men and stands beside her, she places her hand on his shoulder and smiles at the guys.</p><p>"Li se konpayon mwen." She says and the man look absolutely baffled. They point at him and blink.</p><p>"Eske li ayisyen?" One asks.</p><p>Rey looks at Finn, trying to figure out how to answer that. Finn is just so confused as to what this girl is putting him in. Then, finally, she answers.</p><p>"Wi. Men li Ameriken-"</p><p>"What are you saying right now?" He questions finally hearing enough. She looks at him almost offended that he would speak over her. "I don't understand Haitian-"</p><p>"They're speaking Creole." She informs. "It's not 'Haitian' it's Creole. That's the language."</p><p>Though informative, he doesn't care about that right now. "What're you telling them?"</p><p>"I'll tell you when we get back to your place."</p><p>He jerks back, removing her hand off his shoulder. "My place? What-"</p><p>"Shut up, I'll explain when we aren't surrounded by men with guns."</p><p>She looks back at the men and smiles before telling them something else in Creole that Finn doesn't understand. One of them says something and then she says something else. Then they finally get into a car and he tells the driver the directions to Finns hotel room apparently.</p><p>They sit there in the back of the car awkwardly. It's quiet and the tension is way too thin between them. He doesn't want to take her back to the hotel but he kind of wants to see where this goes - case wise of course. She's obviously going to give him valuable information. Finn definitely has some things to say to her when they are in private because she has a lot of explaining to do. She can't get away with threatening to kill him and then suddenly smiling and putting her hand on his shoulder the next time they see each other. It doesn't make sense. He needs an explanation.</p><p>When they get to the hotel, she follows him up to his room. He shuts the door immidiately when they get inside.</p><p>"What. The hell. Was that about huh?"</p><p>"I know." She nods. "I didn't want to do this either but I have no choice now."</p><p>Finn hates how she is talking like he knows what she means. His shoulders lift up to his ears as his face scrunches in visible confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?!"</p><p>"We have to work together!" She admits. "To get to Ben, we have to work together."</p><p>"Who the fuck is Ben? My targets name is Kylo Ren-"</p><p>"His name is Ben. Kylo Ren is just what he calls himself to get off."</p><p>"Okay - gross. How do you know this and remind me why we have to work together?"</p><p>She plops down on his bed staring at the ground as she lets a breeze of air escape her lungs. "I'm going to tell you. The guy you're after is my ex-boyfriend. We used to be together or whatever - it doesn't matter. What matters is I've been trying to get him alone without his security but I can't. When I saw you tonight I took it as the opportunity to get closer to him. I told those guys that you were my boyfriend and I know their big mouths will tell Ben about it and he'll want to speak to me - and you alone. Therefore, we have to work together."</p><p>He knows he doesn't know Rey at all, but he thought he knew her enough to know that that guy wasn't her type of guy. "You dated a terrorist?"</p><p>"He isn't a terrorist. Ben is a million horrible things but a terrorist isn't one of them. And we dated a long time ago! I don't want to talk about it!" She snaps.</p><p>"Fine, then let's talk about this. You were just using me!"</p><p>"As if you wouldn't Mr. 'don't get between a man and his job.' It was my only in. I can't kill him without having to worry about his goons."</p><p>"No, you can't can you." He almost wants to laugh but he doesn't because of the sharp glare in her eyes that pierces through his soul he doesn't. "So why do you need me all of a sudden?"</p><p>"Because if I can't kill him...I want to help you capture him. At least knowing he's locked away will make me feel a little better. You also have no choice in this because words already out that we're together."</p><p>"What makes you think I won't just ditch you to get to him?"</p><p>She squints her eyes and pivots her head. Looking at him with a challenging expression. "You jumped off a cliff for me I don't think you'll ditch me. What'd you say?"</p><p>"I say I can't believe you want to help me after calling me a perv and threatening to kill me." He chuckles though she's completely serious. He remembers the way she knocked him down just this morning when they first met, he thought someone like her would be a good recruit. Now would be the time to prove herself more than ever. "Now can I trust you?"</p><p>She shrugs with the purse of her lips. "Do you really have a choice at this point? We're both after the same guy..why not work together to get to him."</p><p>Finn rubs his chin in debate. On one hand, she could be of really good help. Especially if she truly is his ex, she'd have a lot of info on him. On the other hand, she could just be using him to kill him herself. She is right however, he doesn't have a choice. There's no way he can get close to the target with all those guards surrounding him unless he is accompanied by someone he knows.</p><p>Finally, he agrees. "Yeah. I'm in. I hope you know what you're getting into."</p><p>She snorts and leans back on her arms appearing to be more comfortable in his presence. "Oh I know what I'm getting into. It's you who needs to be careful."</p><p>"You don't know who you're talking to, you haven't seen what I'm capable of Rey."</p><p>Her head pivots curiously, her brows furrowed. "How'd you know my name is Rey?"</p><p>"I was told about you before I got here. Some of it was wrong since you're actually not a hitwoman."</p><p>"By who?"</p><p>He averts his eyes from hers, all these questions make him skeptic of telling her. "...my boss."</p><p>"Who is your boss?"</p><p>"That's classified."</p><p>"If we're going to be working together we need to trust each other, keeping secrets won't help get us there. Who is your boss?" She asks again.</p><p>Finn doesn't budge, he's already said way too much to her already which was a mistake. He doesn't know if he can trust her, they may be after the same person but if she's had a history with the target like she said, she has a higher chance of betraying him. He refuses to tell her with the shake of his head, she rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Fine. Don't tell me." She gets off the bed and looks around the room as if she's never been in one before. She touches things and I specks them, it makes him paranoid. The odds of her working for anyone else are low but with the information she knows it isn't impossible. In fact, she could be working for the target himself.</p><p>"Let's just stay focused on the job, you already shouldn't be here."</p><p>"Okay '<em>Jean Thomas</em>.'" She reads the name off his fake ID then waves it at him. He quickly walks over to snatch it from her. "Is that your real name or is that classified information as well?"</p><p>"Yes." Is the only answer Finn gives her when he shoves the ID into his back pocket. But he realizes it isn't fair for him to know so much about her and tell her zero of him. Though, the information is classified, he feels like he owes that to her at least. "My name is Finn."</p><p>"Finn? Hm." She hums after saying his name as if she never would of guessed that was it.</p><p>Finn is still trying to figure out why she's still in his room. "Okay," he sighs. "I think it's appropriate for us to discuss a plan tomorrow. You can meet me here at nine-"</p><p>"Yeah about that.." she trails off, running her hand across the sheets of the bed she looks at him timidly. Afraid to say what she's going to. It concerns him, because the look in her eye could mean a million things and he's thinking all the wrong ones. To him she looks suggestive. Until she finally speaks.</p><p>"I don't have a place to stay." She admits, somehow he isn't surprised by this. "My original plan was to get close to Ben so he could let me stay at his place then kill him in his sleep but..I didnt want to go through with that plan. I can't bring myself to ever get <em>that</em> close to him again. So...is it okay if I stay here?"</p><p>"Why can't you just get your own room?"</p><p>"I don't have any money, I spent most of it paying for the ticket to fly out here with nothing but the clothes on my back and the rest for dinner at the restaurant. I meant it when I said I don't have a choice anymore."</p><p>Finn doesn't really need to think about it. He's going to let her stay only because he doesn't plan on sleeping anyway. "Sure, you can take the bed."</p><p>Rey tries to hide the excitement but the glow in her eyes and beaming expression gives it away. Then it falls. "Where will you sleep?"</p><p>"I don't need sleep, I've got work to do."</p><p>"Then how will you recharge your energy to do the work?"</p><p>"I can get energy from...other things."</p><p>"Gross." She grouses in disgust. She combs her fingers through her hair to bunch it up in one hand, then she walks into the bathroom. "Do you have a spare towel?"</p><p>"There should be one in the cabinet." He tells her as he settles at the desk to find more info on the target since the research he's done before he arrived wasn't enough. All Finn has looked up about Kylo Ren was his attacks, he had no idea about his real name and that's a good thing to know.</p><p>But that information isn't stuff you can find on the internet, which is why it's a good thing he has Rey. If she really did date him in the past, she knows him more than anyone. She's the literal key to getting close to him. To think Finn didn't need her at first, all he has to do is come up with a plan. Then they're ready to go. He hears the shower run in the bathroom, it's strange how quickly things have changed between him and Rey. Just this morning she thought he was some perv trying to kidnap her, now they're working together to stop a terrorist. Time is funny like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes pass before Rey finally leaves the bathroom. She was in there so long that he forgot she was there. She walks out barefoot with her hair up in a messy bun and a bath robe wrapped around her. Finn turns in his chair looking her up and down. Not in a creepy way.</p><p>"Aren't you going to put some clothes on?"</p><p>"They have to dry first. Didn't you hear what I said? I came here with the clothes on my back and nothing else. I just hand washed them so it'll take a moment for them to dry, if you don't mind."</p><p>He turns back around to face his open laptop and not stare at the woman in the robe. The slight detail of knowing she isn't wearing anything under makes him a little uncomfortable. It's only strange because he has never had to share a room with a girl before - or anyone for that matter. He keeps his eyes away from her, he doesn't want to accidentally see something he shouldn't. That'll just make things awkward for both of them. His cheeks begin to tingle as he grows hot with embarrassment for a situation that was only a thought.</p><p>"Finn.." she calls to him, giving him no choice but to turn around and look at her. He spins his chair to see her sitting at the edge of the bed, right across from him. Their knees could almost touch. She isn't looking into his eyes however, she's looking downward at nothing. Distracted by her own thoughts. Her lips part to utter the words she's trying to say to him. "..I want to apologize for my behaviour. I shouldn't have sworn at you or said the things I did, I was just scared and angry. You just wanted to talk and I refused to listen."</p><p>"Rey, there's nothing to apologize for." he assures. "You had every right to do what you did. You thought I was crazy and if I were in your shoes and I kept seeing the same guy I wouldn't be welcoming either."</p><p>Rey lifts her head up and meets his eyes with hers. The first time she's looked at him without any aggression or repulsion. It's kind of relieving to see her so vulnerable and decent towards him, he was starting to get tired of their arguments. For a moment he thinks he sees her smile, just for a second before she bows her head back down to hide it.</p><p>"You should get some sleep because tomorrow will be restless." he says.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me twice." She scoots herself against the headboard and buries herself in the duvet. "I'm turning off the lights, do you mind?"</p><p>"Go ahead." He says. All the light he needs is from the laptop anyway. She shuts off the lamps next to her then tucks herself in, no other words are shared between them for the rest of the night.</p><p>Finn returns back to his scheduled routine and continues to search up information on the target. He tries to figure out where Kylo is planning the next attack, though doing research won't help. All he really can do is take mental notes on the places he's tried to attack, which were all random. So there isn't any pattern, but something has to click. It doesn't make sense for him to just bomb random places, there has to be some sort of connection behind it-</p><p>Rey snorts deeply in her sleep before exhaling loudly, so loud that he can feel the vibration bounce off the walls. It frightens him and rumbles the desk. He turns around to see if she's awake but she is dead asleep. Who woulda thought a woman of her size was capable of such powerful snores. It's now, when he realizes, having her as a 'roommate' wouldn't be what he expects it to and he doesn't really know what he was expecting exactly.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Finn wakes up in a pile of drool. His cheek sticks to the desk where he had fallen asleep with a bent neck. The slightest move brings a pain to his spine. Slowly, he lifts his heavy head up. It feels like a million tons. He attempts to straighten his neck but it's still incredibly sore from staying arched the whole night. He doesn't even remember falling asleep. It didn't feel like he was out for long though.</p><p>He gets up to head towards the bathroom to see that the bed is ruffled. The sheets are all over the place, almost like someone had slept in it. Then he remembers someone was sleeping in it, Rey. He wonders where she had gone, only to find that she hadn't left at all. There she was on the floor next to the bed, rolled up like a fetus with a blanket over her. Looking both peaceful and disturbed at once. He doesn't want to wake her, he's honestly afraid to. Instead he goes to the bathroom to pee.</p><p>Walking in he is flashed by Rey's under garments hanging on the shower curtains, it's something he didn't need to see at all. She must've forgotten to take them down once they were dry. Anyway, Finn lifts up the toilet seat and does his business without interruption. He then flushes and proceeds to wash his hands when he hears an alarming wheeze from the other room.</p><p>The water is shut off immediately before he runs into the room to see what's going on. Rey is sitting up now with her hand on her chest panting, her eyes are wide and jaw open, she looks absolutely mortified.</p><p>"Hey...you okay?" he asks, her eyes dart at him dauntingly as she takes a breath. It's almost like she forgot he was here too.</p><p>"I-I'm fine." she blinks and gulps. "W-why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>"You made a frightened sound and you look terrified." he explains.</p><p>With one final sigh she closes her eyes the opens them to look at him reassuringly this time. Making it seem like what just happened was all in his head. "Oh..I just had a nightmare that's all. Nothing to worry about or question."</p><p>"Okay.." he takes that as a note to forget about what just happened. Maybe it was just a nightmare like she said, or maybe it was like the terrors he gets when he sleeps. Either way, the moment is over. Now that it is, there's something more terrifying that he's just now noticing. The robe is no longer on Rey's body and her bottom half may be covered by the blankets but her chest isn't.</p><p>Finn quickly turns away shielding his eyes to respect her privacy, she didn't seem to notice until he reacted. Her face burns red.</p><p>"Oh lord." she swears. "I-I'm sorry - I'm a mess in the mornings." she gets up and runs to the bathroom in a blur slamming the door behind her. It gives him the freedom to look without seeing anything else he shouldn't. He didn't think he could have a worse morning than yesterday, so far this ones getting there. Hopefully it doesn't because there is much work to be done between the two of them.</p><p>He walks over to the desk to look at the notes he had written down just before he fell asleep. It's a list of questions to ask Rey about for intel on the target. Before they go after him, he has to know the guy in and out. They already technically have a plan but they can always use a back up in case something goes wrong, in any case, something always goes wrong.</p><p>As he thinks, his phone rings. He doesn't know who it could be until he sees the name and number pop up on the screen. It's Poe. Usually Finn wouldn't answer while he's working, but he's been doing a lot of things he wouldn't usually do. So he answers.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Hey, you picked up!" Poe celebrates with a chuckle. The sound of a babbling baby talks after him.</p><p>"I did pick up, but I am still working. What'd you call for?"</p><p>"Nothing, just wanted to chat with my good ol' pal."</p><p>Finn knows that isn't it. There's a hidden sarcasm in his voice when he speaks, also his voice cracked a little, also Finn knows when his best friends lying. His head tilts with doubt. "What did you really call me for?"</p><p>"Listen man, I'm dying over here!" he cracks. "I need to get out, go to a bar, get a job, hell sell drugs, something!"</p><p>"Woah woah woah, calm down. I thought you enjoyed fatherhood?"</p><p>"I did, but it's getting exhausting. I can't remember the last time I had a breath of fresh air that wasn't polluted with the smell of drool, vomit, or shit. I love my boy but damn do I need a break. Any chance you could fly me out there with ya?"</p><p>"No." he chuckles, knowing that Poe isn't serious though a small part of him is.</p><p>Rey comes out of the bathroom, back in her clothes, brushing her hair down. She talks to him, not realizing that he's on the phone. "I think we should discuss our plans over some breakfast, you know since we're a 'couple' now-"</p><p>"Uhh Finn? Is that a woman I hear talking about being a couple to you? Do you have a girlfriend?!" he gets excited and Finn doesn't have the time to explain.</p><p>"Poe, I'll call you later. K, bye." he hangs up before the man could douse him with a million words - one being an 'I told you relationships are good for you' when it's not even real. He tosses his phone onto the bed and turns to Rey, giving her his full attention.</p><p>He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Sorry what were you saying?" </p><p>"I said we should be out in public, going on dates and stuff to seem like a couple. Ben's got spies everywhere and I'm sure someone will see us and spread the word, then he'll find us and we'll get to him faster."</p><p>"Okay, look, I'm the one on the job here." he explains sitting down on the bed. "So let me tell you how it's really going to go. You're going to tell me about his goons and we're going to kidnap one and get him to tell us everything. Hopefully one of those things will be about the targets whereabouts. When we get there, we'll slowly takeout the guards to finally get to him."</p><p>Rey stands there awkwardly, her eyes shifting from left to right. It's clear she doesn't like his idea. She puts both hands on her waists. "That's a lot of work that isn't necessary."</p><p>"You're only saying that because it isn't your plan."</p><p>"No, I'm saying that because it's a lot of work. Words already out that I'm with you, so lets just play that part. It's discreet and simple and it wont get us killed."</p><p>"So you're saying that we should just hold hands until he finds us, possibly captures us, tortures me for being with his ex, leaving us both helpless?"</p><p>"Well when you put it that way no. But that's not how it's going to work, Ben isn't like that. If he sees me with someone else he's upfront, he won't capture and kill you. He might kidnap  and torture you...."</p><p>"That's not how I roll. I've been in this business a long time and, thankfully, I haven't had to deal with that. I'm not getting tortured or kidnapped by anyone. Here's what were going to do. We're going to show up at his house together to talk and by talk I mean figure out the layout of the place to know where everything is."</p><p>"We can do that, but we can't just walk over to his place like that. It's too suspicious - don't you know that? You're the professional!"</p><p>Finn frowns in offense to that, she has no right talking smart to him like that. He knows what he's doing, he just doesn't know how relationships in that way work. He's never had to confront his current girlfriends ex before. In fact, he's never even been in an established relationship. He's been with girls before but they were never his girlfriend. So, maybe she's right.</p><p>"Fine. We'll go on a practice date somewhere close to the house. We need to have convincing chemistry anyway. Hopefully someone he knows will see us and pass the word down."</p><p>Her face glows in a matter of seconds, he can see her forcing herself to hide it. But he can tell she's excited. "Knowing Ben he'll probably show up himself after hearing the news." She drops her hands to her thighs. "But I can't show up wearing the same clothes he saw me in last."</p><p>Finn smiles as an idea comes to mind. Since she is playing his girlfriend, it would only make sense for her to wear his clothes and flaunt to her ex that she's happy where she is.</p><p>He gets up to squat under the bed and rag out his luggage. "You can wear one of my shirts."</p><p>"Great.." she doesn't sound too excited to do that.</p><p>"Don't worry, my clothes are washed well. If we want him to be jealous we gotta go all out like you said."</p><p>"I know what I said." She sighs.</p><p>He searches through the luggage, moving past his pants and briefs and shirts that definitely won't fit her. There's this one blue, plaid, button up shirt that he had taken with him, he doesn't know why. He hates that shirt. It's perfect to give to someone else. He also grabs something for himself to wear, still being in the clothes he slept in. He pulls it out and stands up.</p><p>He hands it to Rey. "Here. You can work with it." </p><p>"Thanks.." she stares at his chest with hypnotic eyes, as if she had just discovered a diamond in the rough. He doesn't understand why she does so until he looks down at his necklace. The thing he hasn't taken off since he first put it on. From the look in her eyes, he knows exactly what she's about to request and he will not let her. The thought of him taking it off makes him anxious alone.</p><p>"No. I can share my room, I can share my clothes, but the one thing I will not share with you is this."</p><p>"Why not? It's just a little old necklace."</p><p>"It's more than that!" He bites, not meaning to sound aggressive. He clears his throat. "Sorry..this is just important to me. Can you respect that?"</p><p>She raises her hands. "You have my respect. I'm gonna..get changed." She spins on her heels and returns to the bathroom to change into his clothes. The air is thick with a tension he didn't want to bring.</p><p>While in the room, Finn does the same. He puts on a loose, long sleeve, beige, dress shirt with some fitted jeans. Most of his shirts are dress shirts, he considers himself stylish. But the beige one is the most fanciest and if he's supposed to be meeting his 'girlfriends' ex boyfriend, he has to look impressive. He thinks about his hair, he's been wearing the same twists for a while now and maybe it's time to change things up. Since his new name is Jean, he doesn't want to look like Finn anymore. It'll help him get into that character.</p><p>He laughs at his thoughts, him and Poe always took their undercover roles a little too seriously. He wishes he was here.</p><p>Rey comes out of the bathroom in a look he hasn't seen her in. Her hair is half up in the front, tied behind the back where the rest of her hair is out. His shirt on her looks better than it ever did on him, maybe it's because the way she wears it. He doesn't know. She has the sleeves rolled up and tied the hem of it up to look like a crop top showing a little bit of her stomach if it weren't for her high jeans. Two buttons are undone to show off her collarbone. She looks good for the one shirt she was given. Any ex would regret leaving a girl like that.</p><p>Her top lip twitches as she stares at his outfit in discuss. "That's what you're wearing?"</p><p>"Yeah." He looks down at his clothes and spins around. "It's nice."</p><p>"It is, sure." She says holding in something else. She stands there sucking in her bottom lip to prevent herself from saying whatever is on her mind. Finn can just tell it's going to be mean. "I'll put it this way, it's not what you're wearing. It's how you're wearing it."</p><p>Unable to contain her urges, she rushes towards him and immediately starts changing the look. She unbuttons many of his top buttons to show off his chest and rolls up his sleeves, she even tucks his shirt into his pants before finally stepping away. Then she steps towards him again to fix his hair, he can feel her parting it somehow, leaving a single twists to hang over his brow.</p><p>"Sorry..I'm going a little too far, aren't I? You could've stopped me, I would've backed off if you-"</p><p>"It's fine. I don't know why, but I trust you."</p><p>He does mean it when he tells her that. She seems like a trusting person looking past her crudeness. He walks into the bathroom to see the full look in the mirror and his eyes grow wide. Never in all his years of life has Finn seen himself look so...sexy. His hair gives off such a vibe that tells people he's not to be messed with but he's also a gentlemen. With the way Rey unbuttoned his shirt, anyone can get a peak at his impressive pecks if they aren't too distracted by his flashy necklace. Then there's the roll up of the sleeves that reveal his smooth forearms and the tucked in shirt to finish it, just shows his frame and how fit it is.</p><p>"Wow." He blows, still in shock. "It's like I'm looking at an entirely different person."</p><p>Rey, who has been standing behind him the whole time, has trouble believing that. "Really? All I did was tuck in your shirt a little and roll up your sleeves."</p><p>"You did so much more than that. You upped my ego. I've never seen myself like this before, I really look like..Jean Thomas now."</p><p>She grabs his arm and poses with him in the mirror, squinting her eyes. They do appear as a couple from his perspective. "You look like my boyfriend now, hot and irresistible."</p><p>Finn looks at her, a smile he can't help curling his lips. "You think I'm hot and irresistible?"</p><p>"I was talking about Jean Thomas." She assures with the roll of her eyes, the red growing in her cheeks say so much more than her lips ever could. She quickly leaves the room before he can say anything else to her and he really wants to say something else about it until he remembers that he's on a mission not vacation.</p><p>He follows her out to the room for one final discussion before they leave. It's important to be sure of everything. "You really think that he's going to believe we're a couple?"</p><p>Rey turns to him flipping her hair over her shoulder. She shrugs. "Why wouldn't he? You're attractive enough and if you've been in this 'business' as long as you say, this should be easy."</p><p>The only thing Finns learned from Rey so far is that she really listens to what he says. He doesn't even remember saying that. But he was asking for her, not for him. He already knows how he's going to play this role out and he doesn't want her to have any doubts or extra feelings because this is someone she's had a history with. Even if she is trying to kill him. It could've been an episode. She seems dedicated enough though, so with the shrug of his shoulders, he walks to the front door and opens it for her to step out first. His first gesture as her 'boyfriend.'</p><p>"Thank you." She smiles lifting her shoulder to her chin. He knows the smile isn't real but he's never seen her smile like that, he's barely seen her smile at all, he didn't notice she has a dimple on her right cheek. She is a breathtakingly beautiful young woman, that was one of the first things he noticed about her - other than how scary she can be when she's angry. </p><p>He shakes his head dismissing those thoughts, he shouldn't think that way about anyone. He won't let himself.</p><p>"Did you know you snore in your sleep?" He brings that up to bring his attention to something less- of what it was. He can tell she's offended by the way her jaw flies open and her brows furrow catching a wrinkle between them.</p><p>"I do not!" She squeals in a high pitch, it tells him she knows she does. She just doesn't want it to be true.</p><p>"Uh yeah you do!" He teases as they make their way through the hotel. "They're powerful too, I could've sworn we were having an earthquake!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's brighter today than it was yesterday. Although when Finn arrived yesterday it was around 6 PM and the moon was already coming up. Today, the sun is out and especially bright and the skies are clear. A beautiful day to spend with his 'girlfriend' at an outdoor restaurant. It is, however, a bit hotter than usual.</p><p>The young 'couple' sit at a table across from each other beneath the blazing sun fanning themselves and squinting their eyes to see each other clearly. It's silent, they don't know what to say to each other. Rey picks up the menu and reads through it with her hand above her eyes for shade. Finn does the same except he doesn't really know what the menu is telling him, he doesn't know much about Haitian food. Though the wonderful smell coming from the plates of others around them tells him it is delicious. If he ever gets the chance, he'll definitely give it a try. As for now, he doesn't know how to read Creole. So he drops it back down on the table and looks around to see if anyone in the area is watching them.</p><p>"You know, for an agent, you do a lot of the wrong things." Rey remarks with her eyes still on the menu.</p><p>Finn looks at her with the snap of his neck. "For your information I have been in this business for a long time, I was taught the do's and don'ts."</p><p>She drops the menu and looks up at him with challenging eyes. She crosses her arms and her legs beneath the table. "Did they teach you to look around at everyone in the area so evidently? If so I think you need to consider other organizations-"</p><p>"Don't tell me how to do my job." he snaps. "I wasn't even that obvious."</p><p>She leans over the table, the sass in her attitude changing into something more aggressive and scary. Her eye contact with him is deadly. "There are five people staring at us now because they feel your behaviour is off. You obviously created a stir in the environment." she sits herself back down in her seat and sits back. "I don't mean to be aggressive but Ben isn't like anyone you've ever dealt with."</p><p>"How do you know who I've dealt with?"</p><p>She slides something across the table to him, looking at it he sees it's a wallet. He picks it up and opens it to find his ID, his credit cards, and his money. He quickly stuffs it into his pocket. Bewildered at how she got it. If she had gone through his things he would've seen her, they were both in the room at the same time. "How did you get this?"</p><p>"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." she reveals with a sneaky smile. Witnessing the distrust in his eyes, she assures him before he can scold her. "I had to be sure that I can trust you."</p><p>"By going through my things? How am I supposed to trust <em>you</em> now?"</p><p>"All I took was the wallet and it was in your pocket. I managed to snag it from you when you opened the door for me. I didn't take any money, I just wanted to find out about you."</p><p>"If you're curious about me, you could just ask me questions."</p><p>"I'm obviously not good at that. The only thing that spills out of my mouth are insults. Besides, what I found just confirmed what I suspected; you're a secret agent."</p><p>"You could've asked me if I was that."</p><p>Her head lowers in doubt, her chin presses against her neck almost enough to create the illusion of two chins. "If I asked you would've told me it's classified just like when I asked about your boss."</p><p>"It is classified." He shrugs. "But since you're too nosy to leave it at that. I guess there's no point in keeping secrets, but you have to tell me everything about you too. It can't just be me."</p><p>"Fine with me. Though there isn't much to know."</p><p>He sits back resting his hands on his knees, with the light lift of his shoulders he gives her the freedom to ask any and all questions she has for him. As long they're appropriate. "Ask away."</p><p>"Okay.." She brings her crossed arms over the table, leaning against it as she bites her lips and gazes abroad in interest. "..how long have you been an agent for?"</p><p>"Seven successful years."</p><p>"So you've been doing this since you were twenty? Didn't you ever..go to parties or have a social life outside of work?"</p><p>"There is no outside of work for me." He explains. "That's just the way I like it. This job is my life and my dedication is admired. I've got stories for days about the things I've done and the people I've met. This is a story right here." He gestures between them.</p><p>"It's already had an interesting start with how you beat me in that alley. I've never had an encounter like that before, and from where we are now it seems to just keep getting interesting."</p><p>She sits back with a doubtful pout pushing out her bottom lip. "You've probably been through way more than pretending to be someone's girlfriend. This is probably the least action you've had in your entire career."</p><p>"Maybe but, the story is still being written. We'll see where it goes, hopefully it ends with both of us alive to tell it."</p><p>"Yeah."<br/><br/>Finn watches her stare down at her legs, drowning in thoughts that seem to bother her a lot. He tries to change the subject into something she might be interested, he knows that there's nothing people love more than to talk about themselves. So he asks,</p><p>"What about you, what's your story? Before all of this?"</p><p>Reys eyes lift before her head, looking to see if he's really asking or if he's just spitting words out of his mouth to get her talking. He holds the contact to prove that he's genuinely interested in whatever she's going to say next. He's curious to know how she know where she came from, why wouldn't he be.</p><p>"I'm just.." she shrugs her shoulders with a tired sigh. Whatever she's trying to say frustrates her. "..there's nothing to tell. I've got no story, there's nothing interesting about me."</p><p>"I don't think that's true. You knocked me on my ass in the middle of an alley, you used to date a terrorist, and you were able to snatch my wallet from me without me knowing. I'd say there's a lot of interesting things about you, there's gotta be a backstory behind it."</p><p>Her face flinches as if she's hearing all these things about her for the first time, or, at least, didn't realize they were 'interesting' things to hear about. She presses her lips together in debate before finally giving in.</p><p>"Well..before I ended up trying to kill my ex. I was living with my best friend Jannah in London. I didn't know where Ben was and I didn't care really, those days were over and I was reframing. My life was normal, I guess..I had a job at a repair shop next to our flat, Jannah worked at a pub. We didn't make much, definitely not the salary you have. You probably live in a big house don't you, hotshot?"</p><p>Finn knows she's trying to change the topic by returning back to him, he doesn't want her to be uncomfortable talking about where she came from. She's obviously ashamed of it. He doesn't want her to be, whatever it is, maybe if he gets real with her about his life she'll do the same. She already thinks he's some sort of 007 when he's really not, that's not even the half of it.</p><p>"No. I get paid well but I don't own a big fancy house or fancy clothes. I'm just a regular guy."</p><p>"..and I'm just a regular girl." She follows right behind his words, both of them lying straight to each other's faces. In their minds they know there's more to their lives than just regular, it's so much deeper than that. But there's no way they'd ever reveal that to each other right? They're still strangers and there's still a lot of trust to build before pouring their hearts out about their past.</p><p>All this time passes with them overthinking, the eye contact is still never lost. They don't even notice they're staring. Despite being so closed off with one another, they still learned some things. Finn still doesn't know why Rey wants to kill Kylo, maybe he never will. Rey practically knows everything about his job and that's pretty much the only thing going on his life. It's a lot of progress comparing how they were towards each other yesterday.</p><p>While sitting, still in their thoughts, a waitress finally approached them pulling them from the void of the brains.</p><p>"Oh finally, mwen te ap tann pou yon moun pran lòd mwen an!" She sighs. </p><p>The waitress says nothing but turns around and points towards the street. They follow the direction of her finger to see a bald man in a fancy black suit leaning against a black SUV with tinted windows. He stands there pressed against the vehicle with his head down and his hands stuffed into his pockets. His bald head is so polished, the reflection of the sun is visible for anyone who looks hard enough. Strangely, it makes the man even more intimidating. They look at each other, both aware that things are just about to begin. No more games or arguments anymore.</p><p>The waitress brings her attention back towards the couple and speaks to Rey specifically, since she was the one who spoke to her first. "Nonm sa a te di m 'li te vle pale avèk ou."</p><p>She nods her head, a line of concern on her forehead as she rises from her seat. She looks at Finn. "It's for us."<br/><br/>Without asking any questions he stands and follows her towards the professionally dressed man who has barely changed his stance since they first looked at him. They walk with their bodies waddling back and forth, bumping into each other like they're walking on string. Both of them are nervous, so nervous that they almost frantically reach for each others hands. Almost. It's only their fingertips that twitch.</p><p>The man looks up at them for the first time, an appearance they were expecting. Except his white eye, that took them both by surprise. "The boss wants to speak to you. Get in." He lifts himself off the vehicle and makes his way towards the drivers seat but pauses when Finn opens the back door. "Ah ah ah, you in the front." he says pointing to Rey.</p><p>Finn looks at her, searching her face for any sign of fear or discomfort. She gives him a reassuring nod that tells him she'll be fine even if anything happens. He trusts her so he gets in the back seat while she gets in the front passenger seat. It's dark in the car from the black tinted windows which may or may not be legal. A perfect shield to hide anything that goes on inside. Finn would be concerned if neither of them knew how to defend themselves, but in this case it's two against one. The car pulls off to a destination neither of them are sure of.</p><p>"So..what's this all about?" Rey asks, filling the silence while Finn tries to blueprint a plan if things go south.</p><p>"Don't play dumb, you know what this is. You've got some nerve coming out here with him, knowing damn well the boss don't tolerate that shit."</p><p>"What shit? I'm just on holiday with my boyfriend to his home country." she says so simply that Finn almost believes her himself. "It's not my fault Ben showed up."</p><p>"Yeah, like you didn't plan this to get back at him?" the man scoffs. "I know what you're doing and I'm watching you, both of you."</p><p>The man glares at Finn through the rear view mirror. "Big boss is gonna wanna have a word with you when we get to the manor. You're in for one hell of a treat." he laughs deeply, menacingly. It sends shivers down his spine, not out of fear. That guy is just really creepy.</p><p>The rest of the ride isn't as chatty. It only takes them five more minutes until they arrive to the house that they both were previously. The man parks the SUV and orders for them to get out. Now they would finally get to see the inside of the place, Finn observes their surroundings as he steps out of the vehicle. Though he has been around the brick walls on the outside of the place, he wants to be sure that there isn't another way out. He doesn't doubt that there is, he'd have to find it.</p><p>There they stand in front of the big black gates where Rey's ex and Finns target is currently staying. They watch as the four of the eight guards unlock the gates and step out to speak to the man they were accompanied by. </p><p>Rey leans over to Finn. "It would be better for the both of us if you didn't talk when we get inside." She whispers. "He's got a bit of a temper and I don't want you pushing any buttons, you're already on his bad side."</p><p>"I still need information on him, like where he's going to attack next. I can't figure that out if I can't speak or at least poke around."</p><p>"I understand that but you don't know who you're dealing with, I do. I'm not saying I don't trust your ideas, I'm just saying you need to think twice about what you're doing here-"</p><p>"Hey!" the man shouts stopping her from saying anymore. "Will you two shut the hell up? Let's go, we don't want to keep him waiting."</p><p>The man leads the way once more as the guards disperse out of their way. One of them say something to Rey that makes the rest of them laugh, her face burns red in response to whatever it is. She stops in her tracks to face the one who had said whatever it is he said about her. After stabbing him with the sharpest glare in her eyes, she sucker punches him in the crotch. All the men gasp and fall quiet as they watch their friend fall on the floor groaning in agony.</p><p>Rey grabs Finns arm and walks faster behind the man, dragging him by her side. It really only makes him more curious to what they said, having him curse himself for not studying the language and culture before arriving. He was too buried in information on the actual target to care. All he knows is whatever it was, must've been really bad to get her to do that. Or she's just a little too aggressive. It could be either. He still doesn't know much about her.</p><p>When they get inside the foyer, the man leads them to the living area just next to it then leaves, that's when Finn asks her. "What'd they say?"</p><p>"Trust me, you don't want to know." she exhales, she brings her hand up to her ear to pull a strand of hair behind it anxiously as she gulps. She sticks a finger in her mouth to nibble at her fingernail.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry." he reassures her, placing his hand on the one gripping to his arm.</p><p>She looks at him with flickering eyes. She blinks. "I'm not worried. I'm nervous...for you."</p><p>He wants to question her on that but just then the man comes back into the room with another man. A man he has seen before in photos and is finally getting to see in the flesh. His target, Kylo Ren. He is much taller than everyone in the room, his hair is dark and long like his face - though his mouth and nose still remain hidden by the mask he wears. He's got that dead expression with those cold eyes as he glares at the both of them. Finn mostly. He hasn't taken his eyes off him since he entered. There is immidiately tension when he walks into the room.</p><p>Kylo looks down at her remaining a few feet away from them. "Rey."</p><p>"Ben." she says in response, that being their greeting.</p><p>Kylo looks at Finn waiting for him to say something.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Jean. Jean Thomas." he introduces himself with a giddy attitude and reaches his hand out for a handshake he doesn't get. He drops his hand down and presses his lips together, seeing that this man isn't the humor type or the giddy type either. "It's uh....good to see you..."</p><p>His eyes lock back onto Rey. "I need to speak with you in private." he orders.</p><p>She revolts with the vicious shake of her head. Her chest puffs with bravery. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us."</p><p>"What're you doing here Rey, why're you in Haiti? Suddenly with a boyfriend? You seemed pretty single over dinner yesterday." He says.</p><p>Finn looks at her with surprise, though he knows that she was at the restaurant after Kylo had left. It made sense that they were there together, but for what? He stays in character. "You guys had dinner yesterday?"</p><p>Rey pays him no mind and continues to speak to Kylo. "I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't let me speak. You said you didn't want to hear it then left."</p><p>"Because I am a busy man and unless you're going to apologize for what you've done, I don't have time for you."</p><p>She scoffs with such offense and shakes her head once more. "You're unbelievable."</p><p>Kylo ignores her and walks up to Finn, glaring at him with the coldest eyes in existence. He clenches his jaw. "What're your plans with her huh? You gonna try to get married and shit? Have kids together and just forget about me?" He looks back down at Rey.</p><p>"Maybe." Finn admits with a careless attitude. Proving to this man that he is not intimidated by him. "Either way that's none of your business."</p><p>"It is my business when it's my girl."</p><p>"I am not your girl and I never was!" Rey snaps. "Just because we had a thing in the past doesn't mean shit, it meant nothing!"</p><p>He still ignores her, remaining eye contact with Finn. Their faces are close, too close. He towers over him, searching for fear in Finns eyes but never gets it from him. He never will either. He stares right back with the same look.</p><p>"Rey and I are together, whether you like it or not, you're just gonna have to deal with it." He states.</p><p>The tall man steps back and inspects the two of them. With a simple look up and down at how they stand together, he scoffs. "Together huh?"</p><p>Finn takes that as a note that him and Rey aren't a convincing couple. He quickly grabs her hand and interlaces their fingers together then pulls her closer to his side. She's ohviously surprised by this, a tiny snatch of her breath at his first touch. She squeezes his hand to prevent herself from the reflexes that probably would've had him like the guy outside.</p><p>"Let's not argue, we just met. Why don't we get to know each other?" Finn suggests with a smile. His fast switch of attitude is unexpected by everyone and so the tension begins to dissolve slowly.</p><p>"I don't see any harm in that." Kylo shrugs, he walks over to sit himself down on an armrest. "Take a seat. If you don't mind, Jean, I'd like to ask about you."</p><p>Him and Rey sit across from him on a large comfy sofa. She tries her best to sit close to him, but not too close to where it's uncomfortable for either of them. They're both still strangers and it's difficult to be close with someone they don't know very well.</p><p>Finn slaps his hands together. "What'd ya wanna know?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The conversation goes on between Finn and Kylo. He had been able to come up with a full story of his character Jean Thomas on the spot with no issue. This isn't his first time creating a backstory under pressure. So it comes as second nature to him. Rey's impressed that she can barely keep up, she's nearly baffled by the detail he includes as if this was a life he was actually living.</p><p>Jean Thomas is a man of charm according to Finn. Born and raised in Florida with his parents and his older brother Dupot who as actually born in Haiti. Jean was the one born in America. He had a normal childhood, got into trouble every now and then but at the end of the day he was always considered a good boy. His first job was watching over people's cars at the age of twelve. So on and so forth.</p><p>He makes the story up as Kylo just lets him blabber on about 'himself.' Eventually Finn tries to make things less exciting in his story to get someone to stop him. </p><p>"So I just worked in an office paying other people's taxes for days and days and days.." </p><p>"Oh really?" Kylo asks, finally. "Then how did you two meet?"</p><p>The two look at one another in bewilderment at the question they weren't expecting, though they should've. Finn decides to let Rey speak since he went on about his Jean Thomas story. He places his hand on her knee and smiles at her.</p><p>"I've spoken enough for now, why don't you tell it?" </p><p>Rey is too busy staring at his hand to even pay attention to what he said. He doesn't know if she's uncomfortable by it or what, she doesn't look afraid or disgusted. She just seems...lost. </p><p>With the lift of her head and fluttering eyelashes, she smiles at Finn and nods. Focusing back on the mission. "Right, sure. It's a funny story actually," she places her hand on top of his and that catches Kylos eye. </p><p>"I was in America visiting a pen pal and I had wanted a snack. So I went to the shop to get some and when I was leaving, I felt a presence behind me. I was already down the parking lot when I turned and saw him running towards me. The first thing I thought he was was some pedophile or sex trafficker. So I did what any girl like me would do and when he got close, I swept my feet under him and dropped him onto the ground."</p><p>The story sounded really familiar to Finn. She softly squeezes on his wrist and nudges him with her elbow. Telling that she has no story left in her, so he continues. It's amazing how well they bounce off of each other so quickly, the way they're able to flow with one another honestly makes it seem like they really are together. At least comparing to his last partner, it took him and Poe weeks to be on the same page of something.</p><p>"She did, it hurt a lot and all I was doing was returning her wallet back to her. I noticed it fall out of her pocket on her way. She felt so bad for me even though she wouldn't admit it." He looks at her, now referring to their real situation in the alley. She keeps her head low, staring down at the carpet as she listens to him. "But I understood why she did it, it's a dangerous world for women these days. After she didn't apologize I invited her for some drinks and we hit it off ever since."</p><p>"Um- y-yeah." Rey stammers on her words. Her hand growing hot and wet over his that hasn't moved since he placed it down on her knee. He can see her chest start to heave and her eyes rapidly moving from left to right, drowning in her own thoughts. "I have to use the loo." </p><p>She quickly gets up and runs out the room, the man with the scar follows her out. Leaving Finn alone with his target for the first time. They sit there awkwardly, staring at each other. Though the only one who seems uncomfortable by this is him. Now is his chance to ask all the questions in the world, even if he's not going to get the information he wants.</p><p>It is quiet at first, both settling into the presence of one another without being accompanied by Rey or that other guy. It's just them. Finn sits there staring into the eyes of a man who is responsible for the death of so many and more to come if he isn't stopped. There is no burden on him, no cloud over him, he doesn't seem haunted by his actions or guilty either. It's terrifying.</p><p>"So..why do you wear the mask?" He doesn't know why that's the first question he asked, it isn't significant.</p><p>Kylo huffs. "If you stick around you might find out. How long have you been with Daisy?"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry - who?"</p><p>"Rey, I used to call her that. She was my flower once upon a time, until she left me. I'm still not over it if you can tell. Which is why you coming here with her hand in yours isn't very up to scratch, especially after what happened between us yesterday."</p><p>"What exactly did happen between you guys yesterday?"</p><p>He raises his hands and sits back. "It isn't my place to say this, you really should talk to Rey about it, but..she was all over me talking about us getting back together. She seemed really desperate so I assumed she was out of it. I had my guard Hux come and get her today so we can talk like adults, I wasn't expecting to see you however."</p><p>"Really?" Finn sits back, surprised to hear all this.</p><p>Kylo nods his head in a steady motion and leans closer, his hands held together. "Yeah. Man to man, that's what happened." A beat. "Come on, I know you guys aren't together. There's nothing there between you, no chemistry, no tension. How much is she paying you huh? I can triple it if you promise to never speak to her again."</p><p>He jerks his head in offense to such offer. "Excuse me? With all due respect, no check could get me away from that girl. I love her and we've been through far too much for way too long for me to just up and leave. We're two of a kind, two peas in a pod. The peanut butter to each others jelly-"</p><p>"Enough. I get it." he demands with his hand up, begging him to stop. "I just want you to know she can be a little reckless. I don't know how long you've known her but, when we were together she was always starting shit. There wasn't a day we didn't argue and she lies - she's full of lies. I'm embarrassed to say that I was surprised when she wanted to end things, I thought she was just saying that. We did so much together, she seems so different now."</p><p>"How long has it been since you guys were together?"</p><p>"I haven't been counting but it's been a long time. She was young. Still is, though she seems to have matured since the last time I saw her. That's a good thing. She thinks with her brain now. Maybe you're the reason for that."</p><p>"No, Rey is a genius all by herself. There hasn't been a time where she's been wrong about anything. I trust her with my life and she feels the same for me."</p><p>His eyes grow colder and his stare gets sharper, Finn can tell he's losing every ounce of humanity in him. At any moment he could attack him and he could get away with it because of the power he seems to have. But he doesn't, instead he nods his head and carries on with the conversation. He clears his throat. "That's a good thing to have in this type of relationship.."</p><p>All this talk about Rey and relationships that don't even exist are stopping him from making the progress he is here for. He changes the subject. "May I ask what you do for a living? Rey tells me you're from America, so what brings you here?"</p><p>"Work." He utters deeply almost like Finn crossed a line for bringing it up in the first place. The sound of his voice bounces off the walls sending chills down his spine. "The kind that you have to travel for."</p><p>"It must be important, you know with all the people you have guarding this place. It's kind of intimidating. You'd think someone's after you or something."</p><p>"I'm a cautious man. I'm not willing to take any chances. What do you do for a living?"</p><p>Finn hasn't thought of that. He thought of everything but. Too busy thinking about his back story. He knows Kylo is only asking about him to change the topic about himself, just like Rey does. But he is stumped on what to say, he opens his mouth and blinks. Not a single clue what he's about to say next.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Kylo scoots towards the edge of his seat and points at him. "I noticed the tags on your chest, I'm assuming you've served?"</p><p>He looks down at the necklace, forgetting completely that he is wearing it and that it has an entirely different name on it. "Oh this? Uh..no it's not mine." He lies. "It's a friends..he passed and he didn't have any family so I kept it in memory of him."</p><p>He wants to praise himself for coming up with that.</p><p>"Was he a marine?"</p><p>Its a surprise how on point that guess is. "Yeah, actually, he was..."</p><p>"I used to be a marine myself.."</p><p>"Cool." He takes a mental note on that.</p><p>Silence falls between them, with the bland information Kylo is giving him. It doesn't seem like he's going to get any information on him. Especially if he's playing as his ex's boyfriend. The only person who might be able to is Rey. Which means he has to work through her. He doesn't want to, but he has to. Even sitting her now in front of his target, he lacks the appropriate and liable queries to ask. Usually it was Poe who asked the questions, Finn who looked around. Things aren't like that anymore.</p><p>They sit there awkwardly in the silence that's just dreadful for the two of them. More Kylo than Finn because he thinks he's sitting with some dude who's sleeping with his ex. If only he knew. Thank goodness he doesn't. Though he might be less aggressive with that than this, Finn can feel the tension begin to grow back as it just gets quieter and quieter. He didn't feel safe before but he definitely feels endangered now.</p><p>Just in the way Kylo holds his eye contact with such a daring look. He can tell that he is thinking of horrible things to do to him out of pure hate. Strangling him with his eyes, he rubs his hands together with such malevolence. Finn doesn't understand why he has to hate him just because he's 'with' his ex girlfriend. It must be deeper than that. His eyes say it all, he doesn't like him one bit and he knows what he's up to. The longer he stares the hotter it gets in the room, the air thick with rising tension softly singes Finns skin. He gulps, trying to avoid eye contact. Afraid that if he looks too long something will go down and blow everything over. It grows more intense between them, the silence so strong that he can hear the ticking of a clock in the other room and the sink running in the bathroom where Rey must be. Anxiously rubbing his hands together, he questions what's taking her so long. Then shakes his head before he can think too much into her lady business.</p><p>Right on time, she comes back and settles herself down right next to Finn again. As if she had never left. This time sitting a little closer. He feels like he can breathe again now that Kylos eyes are on her. She places her hand on his knee triggering a tingling feeling in his cheeks, he grabs it in response and rests his arm behind her. Making them look as intimate as possible. Unexpected after the reactions she gave him when he first grabbed her hand but he goes with it.</p><p>"What did you call us here for Ben?" She asks with a vexing sigh.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."</p><p>Rey looks left and right intently, telling him to read the room with her eyes. "What's left to talk about? You know that I'm with someone else now, that's all I had to say."</p><p>"Are you sure that's it?"</p><p>"Yes!" She shrugs. "Can we go? Your minion interrupted our lunch."</p><p>"Fine, leave."</p><p>Shes never moved faster, she gets up quickly and looks down at Finn waiting for him to do the same. He revolts against her silently with his eyes, saying that he isn't ready to go just yet. But she fights back, giving him a threatening look that tells him to trust her. Somehow they're able to understand each other with the looks they give.</p><p>Finn stands up, knowing there is no use in fighting anymore. If they kept it up any longer Kylo would've said something anyway. The man with the scar, known as Hux apparently, leads them all the way out until they're outside of the big black gates. There are no other words expressed between either of them after Kylo orders them out. So the next conversation, is the dispute Finn and Rey have.</p><p>"Why did you make us leave? I still had questions to ask!" He berates.</p><p>She hushes him and pulls him far from the house so they can't be heard from anyone associated with Kylo. They go across the street to the corner of a store so they can't be seen or heard by any of the guards outside of the house.</p><p>She speaks to him quietly just in case. "After I went to the bathroom I was able to look around and I took a few photos of what I found." She pulls her phone out of her back pocket to show him a whiteboard with a plan of his next attack written and sketched all over it. He gasps.</p><p>Finn is baffled that Rey was able to get that far without catching Huxs attention. It's actually really impressive. No wonder why it took her so long. It's so relieving that she was able to do that, he didn't think he was making any progress with Kylo. Now he has something to look up to. He almost wants to hug her for it, he doesn't because that would be weird.</p><p>"How did you do it without getting caught?"</p><p>"The bathroom had another door that lead to the dining room. I let the sink run to drown out the noise. From there I went upstairs and searched as many rooms as I could to see if there was anything."</p><p>"That's really amazing Rey, I'm impressed! Seriously!"</p><p>She beams at him with a timid smile, not expecting his praise. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, you talking to Ben was the distraction I needed."</p><p>"Distraction isn't exactly how I'd put it. He was so skeptical of me from the minute he saw us. It was more of an interrogation than us getting to know each other."</p><p>"That's Ben for ya." She sighs. "I'm assuming you didn't get any information out of him then?"</p><p>Finn shakes his head, ashamed of himself and only that. It's wild how Rey was able to get so much done when he was the one face to face with the culprit of the assignment. It kind of makes him feel like he doesn't know how to do his job. Though it has been a while since he's been on a huge case like this, it isn't a good excuse. The most he found out was the he used to be a Marine and he's kind of a liar. Nothing too useful.</p><p>"At least we got away with something. Let's celebrate with a meal, I'm starving. There's a place down the street that makes amazing griot."</p><p>He has no clue what she's talking about but the light in her eyes and the bright smile tells him it's something good. He is curious if this is her first time being in this country, she seems to know a lot for someone who was just here to kill her ex. "How do you know so much about this place? The language, the culture, the food, you've had to have been here before right?"</p><p>The question slaps the excitement out of her, her smile drops to a frown as her eyes search for something that doesn't seem to be there. It makes him feel bad for asking, not meaning to bring up any bad memory. He tries to tell her to forget about it but she speaks before he can utter a sound.</p><p>"I spent a few months here with my dad when I was little. I remembered how much I loved the food over there." her excitement slowly picks back up though it's clear something is bothering her. He lets it go though, knowing if he pushed about it now she'd never tell him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They make it to the restaurant where Rey makes her order, Finn gives her the freedom to order something for him since he doesn't know much about the food other than how good it smells. She seems excited to do so and he enjoys seeing her excited for such simple thing. </p><p>When the food is prepared and payed for, they take it and catch a ride back to the hotel. Once settled into the room, they sit on the bed and eat while he types the information and adds the pictures taken to his portfolio. </p><p>Rey sits there with her legs criss crossed, hair up in a bun, chowing down a mouthful of rice and beans. She watches him carefully, he doesn't even notice because of how focused he is on his work. She finds it intriguing how immersive he gets, she's never seen that in a person before. As interesting as it is, if she lets him do it for any longer, his food is going to get cold. She taps him on his knee and waits for him to reveal that she has his attention.</p><p>It takes a moment for him to lift his head, even when he does his eyes are still looking at the computer screen. In a second attempt to get his attention Rey snaps her fingers at him.</p><p>"Hey." She says, her mouth still full.</p><p>He looks at her finally, never having anyone take him out of his work like that before. Then again, he's usually alone when he's doing stuff like this. Even with Poe, he was too busy filling out his own paperwork to bother. "Hm?"</p><p>"You've got to eat or you'll starve."</p><p>"Yeah, I will." He assures ducking his head back into the screen. "I just gotta get through this first."</p><p>"It will still be there when you're finished eating, the warmth of your food however will not. And since we don't have a source to reheat it, you'll be doomed and I don't want your first experience with Haitian food to be a bad one."</p><p>Finn shuts his laptop before she says anymore, clearly she wasn't going to stop until he eats. So he quits while he's ahead. "Alright fine."</p><p>He reaches into the plastic bag where his container of food has been sitting for the past fifteen minutes. It's somehow still warm. He places it down in his lap, the heat of the steam wetting the aluminum and his pants. He peels the top off to get smacked with the amazing smell of rice, beans, some meat, some onions. It smells so good that his mouth begins to water and his stomach roars in response. Rey must've heard it because she chuckles to herself softly.</p><p>He grabs a fork and begins to eat it, the taste just as savory as the smell. He wonders why it took him so long to eat it in the first place but he isn't mad at it. At least he can enjoy it now. He lifts a spoonful of rice into his mouth then looks up at her as she begins to take the last few bites of her food. "So the whole thing was planned? You knew to go to the bathroom?" </p><p>She shakes her head swallowing the food in her mouth. Her head lowers down down at her plate as if she's ashamed of herself, sadly tracing her fork along the aluminum container. "No..I actually..needed a minute from the whole pretend thing. I haven't been in a relationship since Ben and..I guess I was a little overwhelmed by all of it."</p><p>"I noticed you seemed bothered by it. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he says with his mouth full of food, he almost can't be taken seriously when he talks that way.</p><p>"No it wasn't you, it's just...I wasn't ready for that. The hand holding or the touching. I know it was just a part of the mission but..I don't know..."</p><p>Finn gulps down the food in his mouth, puts down the fork and gives Rey his full attention. He doesn't know what type of relationship she had with Kylo, he knows it couldn't have been a good one, but he doesn't want it to weigh on her when they're just pretending to be together. In fact, he might know the solution to fix that.</p><p>"You have to remember it's not real. When we're out of sight, we're just two people in a collided world." he assures. "..to be honest..I've never been in an official relationship before."</p><p>She looks up at him disbelief in her eyes with her expression remaining the same. "Really? I mean, I know you've been working for a long time, but you haven't even made time for that?"</p><p>He shakes his head, pressing his lips together. It isn't embarrassing when he tells things like this to Poe, but to Rey. His face is burning with humiliation, he curses himself for admitting it. He was just trying to make her feel better. "Nope. I mean, I've had my flings and hookups. We just never had the time or last long enough to put a label on it."</p><p>"Wow. I never would've guessed."</p><p>"Sad huh?"</p><p>"No, it's not sad. I mean, it is sad but it's not." she doesn't even know what she's saying. With the vicious shake of her head she changes the subject completely. "Can I ask why you work so much? I just feel like there's a lot about you that I don't know and if we are supposed to be 'together' we should know <em>some</em> things if not everything."</p><p>He agrees. "That's fair. We'll go back and forth. The reason I work so much is because I don't have a personal life and I don't want one. Work is the only place I feel needed, everything I do is valid, and I'm literally saving the world. What's not to love?" He shrugs. "Now it's my turn to ask, how the hell do you know how to fight and pick-pocket?"</p><p>"My father taught me how to protect myself and..I went through a bit of a rebellious phase as a teen."</p><p>"Does this rebellious phase have anything to do with an ex we recently visited?"</p><p>"I'm sorry it's my turn to ask." she sasses in the most polite way. "What did you do before you were an agent?"</p><p>That is an easy one for him. Probably not what she wants to hear though. He grabs his necklace and holds it the tags to her. "I served in the military." he admits proudly. "Have you dated anyone before Kylo?"</p><p>"Ben," she corrects. "and no. He was my first. Why don't you ever take your tags off? Is it for pride or what?"</p><p>He blinks, not expecting her to ask so immediately. It won't hurt to tell her the story of what happened, then again the thought of it alone puts a dark cloud over him and it isn't really the type of story that gives people hope. "I don't want to talk about it, it'll kill the mood. How were you able to find Kylo?"</p><p>"He's got friends in America and I memorized their addresses. It wasn't hard to get information out of them."</p><p>"Do you know how scary you are?"</p><p>Her shoulders lift in a careless shrug. "Sometimes you have to be scary to get by. Now I have a question."</p><p>"It is your turn to ask so go ahead."</p><p>"I have to ask why you let me stay here, especially after the shit I put you through yesterday, you saw through that and were kind enough to share. Why is that?"</p><p>Finn shrugs, his answer simple. "I'm just helping someone out, it's the right thing to do. Plus, if I said no you'd probably be sleeping on the side of some strange building."</p><p>"I would not! I would've found somewhere else to stay."</p><p>"With no money? Who would let you stay with them for free?"</p><p>"You did. So there's a chance someone else would've."</p><p>"Not everyone is as kind as me." He assures, lifting his brow with wit. he grabs his fork and scoops up some black rice that Rey had told him was called Diri Jon Jon which means mushroom rice.</p><p>"Trust me I know. But the better reason you let me stay was to use me to get to Ben."</p><p>Finn swallows the food with difficulty, feeling a chunk of it slowly go down his throat. He speaks. "I'm not using you, you offered to assist and I accepted. I could get to my target in other ways you know. I don't necessarily need you."</p><p>"If you don't need me why'd you agree to let me help you? Surely it goes against your protocol and I know how crazy Leia is about following protocol."</p><p>He is going to rebuttal when he catches the name that slips out of her mouth. His head cocks in response to her knowing who General Leia is. From the sound of it she knows her personally, but how does she know Leia is his boss? "How did you know I work for Leia?"</p><p>"When you were looking for a shirt for me to wear I noticed the symbol on one of them to be the organization she works at. Which so happens to be an organization of secret agents, which is what you are, so it wasn't hard to connect the dots."</p><p>"You are very observing." he notices, it's amazing how much information she takes in. She gets up to put her empty plate in the bag that it came in on the desk. "So how do you know Leia?"</p><p>"She's my aunt. We're quite distant, but I suppose she knows I'm here based on the information she had given about me being a hitwoman."</p><p>Finn rubs the back of his neck, he's still trying to process the fact that she and Leia are family. That almost changes everything about the missions, not really, it just feels different knowing they're related. "Yeah. She told me to get you out of the way."</p><p>"Of course she did. I told her to stay out of this, it's between me and Ben but of course she sends someone to stop me."</p><p>He shakes his head at the information that keeps getting thrown at him, he's not understanding what exactly Rey means by that. Was he really out here to protect Ben from Rey? "Wait, hold on, what're you talking about?"</p><p>Rey sighs, her hand on her hip as she looks at the ceiling in thought. She then drops her head to look at the floor, shaking her head in denial of something. "I can't tell you without explaining everything." she mumbles softly.</p><p>"Then explain everything. Tell me why Leia sent me here, why she lied to me."</p><p>"She didn't lie necessarily." she sits back down across from him on the bed. She crosses her legs in a criss cross position and continues to stare down, not daring to look him in the eye. The air in the room changes, he feels the air around him grow cold as he waits for a response. The silence as he waits, is deadly. She gulps. "The reason I was after Ben in the first place is because..he killed my father."</p><p>Finn blinks, this news not being at all what he was expecting. Though he didn't know what to expect, obviously it had to be something serious to drive her to kill him. For Kylo to even kill his girlfriends father shows just how horrible their relationship might've been. He sits there silently listening to her story,</p><p>"When we first met, I was young. About..eighteen, fresh out of school. I was so bored with where my life was going, I wanted something exciting, I needed a thrill. That's when he showed up, just like I asked. In came a tall, long-haired, bad-boy. I was mesmerized by him and he was obsessed with me. At first we were doing little things, pranking the neighbours or trespassing private property. Then it slowly got worse when he taught me how to pick-pocket. We started stealing peoples money for alcohol and weed. Eventually the money in peoples wallets wasn't enough, he thought we should go bigger and I agreed. I..always agreed. We robbed a corner store and got caught, he got arrested and I was punished by my father. I thought that was the end of it, the end of us.</p><p>My life went back to normal and I hated it even more than I did before. I wanted to be back with Ben, I even got this - shitty tattoo of his name to prove how much I 'loved' him. My dad told me I was never gonna go anywhere good with a guy like that. Obviously he was right and I knew he was, but I didn't care. For the first time I was living and I wasn't gonna let anyone get in the way of that. When he got out of jail we got back together and my dad caught us. We got into an argument, the worst kind any child could get into with their parent. He told me that if I was going to ruin my life, he wasn't going to let me drag him down with me. So I packed my stuff and I ran away with Ben. I didn't know that would be the last time I ever saw my father. It didn't take long for him to show his true colours, his love was so aggressive. Like he loved me but he hated me.</p><p>One night we got into an argument, something we always did. This time I told him it was over. He was throwing stuff around and screaming how much he loved me. But I was young and I was finally starting to realize how much of a mistake that whole relationship was. He kept telling me he was going to prove his love to me like that would bring me back to him. I left to return home and apologize to my father, by then it was too late. He had somehow gotten to the house before me, when I got there it was up in flames with a note in the mailbox saying, 'I love you more than anything.' The last thing I told my father was that I hated him.."</p><p>Her voice cracks at her last words, she takes a moment to breathe and wipe the tears running down to the tip of her nose. She still hasn't looked up at him. Finn doesn't want her to talk anymore, he knows this is hard for her. Having to relive the past when explaining it to others. He's had to do the same. It's horrible. He moves his plate of food out of the way and places his hand on her knee. The words sorry can never release the pain she is feeling, the only thing he can do is just be there.</p><p>"I'm okay." she assures finally looking at him with puffy eyes and a red face. She sniffles. "He was arrested but when I heard he got out I couldn't accept it. I wasn't originally in America to harass his friends about his whereabouts. I was there to talk to Leia about it. I thought she'd feel the same because he was her brother, she's known him longer than I have. Yet when I told her about it she said no. She looked me in my eyes and said she will not get justice for her brother. So I told her I'd do it without her help. Then she brought you here to stop me."</p><p>"She actually wanted me to protect him from you."</p><p>"What kind of shit is that?!" she snaps angrily. She gets up off the bed and begins to pace the room, visibly heated. "How could she send someone to stop me instead of giving that man what he deserves? He killed her fucking brother and she gets mad at me for avenging his death! Why am I the only one upset with this?"</p><p>Finn shakes his head, finally starting to understand with the whole picture now. He gets off the bed too, trying to keep up with her pace to talk to her. "I don't know. But I think she just wants to protect you."</p><p>"Protect me from what?!"</p><p>"From getting yourself killed or incarcerated or worse! You told me he's dangerous, just because he's in love with you doesn't mean you're out of the water. You said his love is aggressive."</p><p>"Oh stop it! You sound just like her." she berates. Her hands lift up to her forehead where she grabs a bunch of hair into her fists stressfully. "It isn't fair that my father was burned to death for trying to protect his daughter and the man who did it still gets to live. It isn't fair!"</p><p>Finn watches her move quickly back and forth and steps in front of her to look into her eyes and calm her down. He places his hands on her shoulders when she faces him. "Hey, hey, breathe okay? I don't think you're thinking straight."</p><p>Her eyes dart into his with the sharpest glare he could ever get from her, they hold way more aggression than they did when she thought he was a pedophile. She yanks her shoulders out of his grasps and grits her teeth. "You don't know what I think." she bites. "You can't understand what I'm feeling or what I'm going through. You weren't there and you have no right to shut me down."</p><p>"I wasn't shutting you down." he assures as she turns to head out towards the balcony. He follows her to the windy world, noticing how she doesn't listen when she's agitated. She grabs the balcony and stares at the view with smoke fuming out of her ears. "Rey." he speaks softly.</p><p>"What?!" she snarls looking at him.</p><p>"You're wrong. I know exactly how you feel."</p><p>Her anger changes to disbelief as she slides her hand up her waist to give him the sassiest look. "Your father died in a house fire started by your abusive ex boyfriend?"</p><p>"No. But I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. I lost someone myself and, unlike you, I saw him die in front of me."</p><p>The expression on her face softens, becoming pitiful and guilty suddenly. He doesn't give her time to say the words he's heard from everyone he's told the story to. Which is Poe and a few therapists he's seen after he left the military. Just thinking about what's happened with his friend makes him want to throw up. He can't be bothered to explain the whole situation to her, they've both heard enough for the day. Still, he doesn't want her to feel alone.</p><p>"I know you're haunted by your past. Every day it gets harder and harder to get out of bed because all you can think about is what you didn't do when it happened. Why couldn't I save him? Why didn't I know that was going to happen? You can't sleep because there's this shadow looming over you everywhere you go. It's always there and there's nothing you can do about it, you just have to keep going. It's hard, I know it is. I struggle with it everyday, but you have to trust me when I say that killing Kylo will not make you feel better. It'll only make the burden heavier."</p><p>A tear rolls down her cheek as she shakes her head. "You don't know that."</p><p>"Yes, I do." he nods.</p><p>"I just..I just wish I could've stopped him before he-" Rey can't even bring herself to finish that sentence. She breaks down in front of him, tears rushing down her face as she sobs softly with her head down. Finn takes a step closer and wraps his arms around her, she cries into his shoulder releasing the emotions of grief and anger to be vulnerable for a while in his arms. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After yesterdays events and confessions, Finn decides to take a break from his assignment and experience life outside of the eyes of an agent. Rey is asleep when he goes out to the beach, he doesn't want to bother her after last night. It was a long night. Longer for him since he couldn't sleep after reimagining the incident in his mind. He was jealous of how she could be so drift away so peacefully with all that anger inside of her. For anyone going through what she is, rest doesn't come easy. So he lets her sleep in and goes for a stroll on his own.</p><p>There he walks down the shoreline with his jeans rolled up and bare feet. His toes sink into the smooth wet sand. The wind is chilly but refreshing and the air is sweet. It's calming, maybe Rey should've came along. This is something she needs. He thinks. Before he starts to make his way back to the hotel, he decides to call the General and inform her on everything that's happened. Technically he's found the target, so he'll tell her that and ask her about Rey's real identity.</p><p>He dials her number then brings it to his ear, waiting for her to pick up.</p><p>"Agent 2187, good to hear from you. I imagine you're calling because you found the target?" she assumes.</p><p>"Correct. His whereabouts have been concluded, you can send your men out to collect him. However, there is something I must ask you General. I had a talk with the so-called 'hitwoman' Rey, who you apparently know and are related to. Is that so?"</p><p>There's a sigh on the other line that fills the awkward silence of him waiting for a response. "Yes. I do know Rey and if you know that much she probably told you everything."</p><p>"She told me the whole point of this mission was to protect the target from her, that can't be all you assigned is it General?"</p><p>"No, it's not. Kylo Ren is a terrorist, we believe he's planning an attack. We just need to stop him before he does." she explains. "Look, I didn't want Rey to be apart of this. They might have history together but who knows if he's the same guy she knew before. He's done worse things than light a house on fire now and I don't want her to be his next target, I've already lost too much. So now I have a new assignment for you, I need you to keep an eye on her until Kylo is in our hands, understood?"</p><p>"Yes, General. But I have some news. The target seems to believe that Rey and I are together - romantically."</p><p>"Oh? Why would he think that? Have you guys-"</p><p>"No, General. Rey blurted it out while she was trying to get close to him. So, if anything, I'm probably his next target. He seemed pretty distracted by Rey, his intentions didn't seem violent."</p><p>"I still don't trust it. Obsessions can become fatal. This means you have to be on extra high alert, make sure you aren't staying too close to where he is and try to keep a low profile until back-up arrives. Please, stay safe and don't let Rey know about this. Let her think what she wants."</p><p>"Yes, General. I won't let you down." He hangs up the phone, puts it back into his pocket, then puts his shoes on. He can't believe he went from hunting down a terrorist to protecting his bosses niece. He's way more efficient than this and Leia knows that.</p><p>He starts his way off the beach to go and get some food for them before heading back to the hotel. He doesn't know why Leia doesn't want Rey to know about this, then again, after hearing her out last night he does understand why she'd keep it a secret. Rey is driven by her emotions without thinking them through. Something Finn learned not to do in his early training.</p><p>Rey isn't Finn, she didn't go through a year of training or anything. She isn't a soldier. She's just a girl who wants her father back. Which isn't possible in this case. Though Finn knows what it's like to lose someone close, he doesn't know what it's like to lose a parent since he's never had one. Therefore he can't understand how she feels losing someone she's loved her entire life. She's in pain and Kylo is the source of it. Even though Finn spoke to her last night about it, it doesn't change how she feels. He can't help her with this grief until he helps himself with his own. From an outside perspective, they're both broken. At least with Rey she has someone to blame other than herself.</p><p>Once he gets the food he starts back to the hotel expecting Rey to be awake by the time he gets there. On his way he gets a call on his phone from Poe. At first he's surprised to see that he has the time to call with his hands full of infant all the time, then he remembers he didn't get to explain the situation last time. Poe probably thinks he has a girlfriend now and because of that Finn is bombarded.</p><p>"When were you going to tell me that you were getting it on with someone? Huh? When? I feel betrayed, lost, happy, proud. I feel so many different emotions that I don't know whether to yell or sing to you. But it's all I could think about after we spoke and I finally had the time to call-"</p><p>"Poe listen to me." Finn interrupts him before he can ramble anymore. He stops walking to focus on his explanation. "I am not dating or sleeping with anyone. It's just apart of the assignment."</p><p>"So you have a new partner? Well in that case, I feel nothing but betrayal that you would ever replace me-"</p><p>"She's not my partner - well she kind of is but isn't. Technically I'm supposed to be looking after her-"</p><p>"You're on babysitter duty? That's low. General Leia knows you're capable of more than that-"</p><p>"Poe listen, it's way more deeper and complicated than that. Trust me. I would tell you if I could but you know that's against protocol."</p><p>"Okay.." Poe says, not fully believing him. Though they've heard worse things in their time together. "So you're really still just working away huh? I guess I should leave you back to it?"</p><p>Finn shrugs continuing his walk. "You don't have to. I'm just making my way back to the hotel so we can talk..." he trails off at the sight of three men lined up on the pavement a few feet away from him blocking his path. All of them are staring at him, they don't look happy about it either.</p><p>"Poe I'm gonna have to call you back. I've got to handle something."</p><p>He hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket without taking his eyes off them. With the slow raise of his hands he slides to the right into an alley to handle this situation. He places the food down safely then waits for the men to arrive. He has been waiting for something like this to happen since he got off the place, finally some real action can take place. It isn't long before they coming running in, they suspected he ran away so they were baffled to see him standing there with his back turned to them. </p><p>"You're causing a real stir out here, boss ain't liking it." One of them says with such pride, it almost wants to make Finn laugh. They have no idea who's they are up against.</p><p>"Oh really?" Finn asks pulling up his sleeves, he turns around to see that all three of them are directly in front of him now. Unexpected, he still holds his ground. He's been in worse situations with more people. "What is he going to do about it?"</p><p>One of the men slip behind him and grab his shoulders to hold him down, one watches, while the other begins to put a large paper bag over Finns head. He lets them do that just to get them to under estimate him. After bagging his head they start walking forward, the man behind him holds his hands behind his back and begins to tie them together. Unfortunately for them, he doesn't need his hands.</p><p>Finns face may be covered but he can still see the feet of the men and their distance between him and each other. When the two standing in front of him are far enough, he makes his move and slams his head into the man behind him. When he stumbles back with an agonized shout, his buddies turn around. Finn watches through the small space of the bag for their footwork and uses the sunlight to determine where their silhouettes are going. He sees the guy on the left raise his fist up to punch him, he ducks and swings under his arm sliding behind him on his heels. Finn kicks the goon down watching him land on the floor. The other one grabs his shoulders and slams him to the ground.</p><p>The impact on the floor makes the bag fall off his head, blessing him with the sight of his surroundings. Before the man can try to pull him up Finn kicks him in the chest with both feet then hops back up trying to figure out what material they used to tie his hands. He rubs his fingers against it as the guy begins to drowsily stand back up, it's zip ties. The other guy stands up as well, the only one still down is the first guy he head budded. There's only one thing he can do until he gets his hands free. Run.</p><p>Without a further thought he bolts out of the alleyway down a sidewalk. He flies past pedestrians with the men lagging behind him. When it's crowded enough, Finn slips into a nearby store just to get yelled at by the cashier. Although he doesn't know exactly what they're saying, it's clear they want him to leave. He takes this free time to break free of the zip ties as the men race pass the shop without a clue. He sits on the floor and scoots his tied hands under his body to bring them up to his front, then he grabs the end with his teeth and tightens it around his wrist until it can't go any further. After that he yanks his fist apart breaking the ties and setting himself free.</p><p>Finally able to fend for himself he runs out the store, with a farewell to the yelling cashier he's thankful he doesn't understand, the men are long gone by now and he's too smart to go after them. Instead, he makes his way back to the alley to retrieve the food and return back to the hotel. Obviously in bad shape.</p><p>He may have been able to fight those guys successfully without his hands, but without a way to block its impossible to finish unscathed. He's got a few bruises and a massive headache from headbudding and falling over backwards. However, though it was three brute men attacking him at once, he's in much less pain then Rey left him and his hands weren't tied behind his back. She's definitely going to have a few things to say when he tells her what happened.</p><p>He opens the room door and walks in quietly, he doesn't see Rey anywhere so he assumes she's still sleeping. He walks to the desk and places down the food, something in the corner of his eye catching his attention. Suddenly he stops when he realizes there is no snoring, he turns around to see an empty bed that hasn't been made, he turns again to find his briefcase open. An empty space where his pistol should be.</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>Finn had been fooled by Rey. He can't say he didn't expect it, obviously if she wants the target dead no one can change her mind, he just hoped she would've worked with him like he said. On any other occasion Finn would've seen the signs that she was going to do something like this, now thinking about it, it's all coming clear. How she always remembered every word he said and then cried in front of him, showing vulnerability to make him vulnerable. She's smart. Really smart. She's also a problem once again.</p><p>Her whereabouts are clear. She is going to the manor to do what Finns been stopping her from doing. She's going to kill his target or, to say the least, try to. It's astounding that he invited her in with open arms knowing what her intentions were. Yet he still chose to believe that she wanted to help, it was foolish and he knows better than that. He knew not to trust her and yet, though he fails to see it, he did. He let her wit and vigor distract him.</p><p>Finn arrives at the house quickly, hoping he isn't too late. The neighborhood is quiet, no sign of choas. That tells him nothing started yet. The guards at the gate as usual, talking and laughing about something he can't bother to care about at the moment. When they see him they fall silent immidiately and stare with eyes that hold secrets he should know, they look embarrassed and amused somehow at the same time. One of them approaches the gate but doesn't open it for him.</p><p>"Y-you...don't enter here." He struggles to speak English, but Finn gets the hint. They aren't going to let him in because Rey is inside and they don't want to be the responsible for allowing him to cause havoc. </p><p>It's expected so Finn walks away from the gate, far from their view to go around through the back where he investigated a few days prior. He isn't very good at climbing, he never was, but he has no choice here. He's supposed to be protecting Rey - though she doesn't need it, and the target is supposed to be alive. Right now, he doesn't know if she is safe and he doesn't know if Kylo is alive. She's smart so she could've handled him in a lot of ways. </p><p>Finn climbs up a tree, struggling to keep his balance straight. He hugs a branch to shimmy like a caterpillar towards the edge that goes into the backyard of the house. When he's over the wall, he drops down and stealthily looks through the windows to figure out which room they are in. Then he hears her voice above him.</p><p>"How do you think Ben would react to you feeling up his woman?" She badgers.</p><p>"Ma'am it's basic protocol, everyone has to be checked for weapons before coming up here." A voice responds.</p><p>"So you're going to touch me here, here, here...here," there's a silence after she says that leaving Finn to only imagine where she's talking about. "while he's standing over there watching me like a hawk. You know how he gets with people, I don't think you want to see him like that with you-"</p><p>"Oh my god fine. Just go."</p><p>Finn steps away from the house backing towards the wall to see if he can get a glimpse of the room she's entering. The same one he saw the target in the other night. He assumes that's the bedroom. The only way to find out would be to see for himself. There is only one window open, the window next to the room he's trying to get in. Despite that being an opening, he has no way of getting to it without  catching anyone's attention.</p><p>However the ledge of the windows are wide enough for him to grip to climb up with the help of the deep crevices of the brick wall. Although he's trained for situations like this, that doesn't necessarily mean he is good. He wipes his hands against his jeans to rid them of their natural oils so he doesn't slip.</p><p>Somehow, he manages to get up there. His legs hanging as he drags himself in through the open window into the bathroom apparently. He rolls on the floor with a thud that he hopes no one hears. Though the footsteps coming towards the door take his hope away, he quickly gets up and hides behind the door as it opens.</p><p>The man mindlessly walks in with his guard down, a mistake. When he's in far enough, Finn moves the door to prevent anyone from seeing what he is about to do. He wraps his arm around the mans neck and squeezes until he doesn't move, knocking him unconscious. His gently placed him on the floor then grabs his gun just in case.</p><p>He shuts and locks the door the guard came through then goes through the second door in the room. It leads straight to a large bedroom, no sign of Rey or Ren though. He starts to walk towards the other door to check the hall when it is opened by someone else, he has never hid faster.</p><p>Finn slides behind the bed barely without being seen. He rolls onto his stomach feeling the creek of two pairs of footesteps enter the room.</p><p>"I honestly wasn't expecting you to come back after what you said yesterday." Ren says. "Does your..boyfriend know you're here?"</p><p>"You know he's not my boyfriend..." Rey blurts skeptically, blowing any chance Finn had of ever getting close to the target. "What gave it away?"</p><p>"We used to work together in the military. I wasn't sure if it was him at first, but the tags gave it away. He hasn't recognized me yet and I don't plan on him finding out anytime soon."</p><p>He hears the footsteps walk across the room, almost towards him but they continue to walk towards the bathroom door in which he entered from. He shuts his eyes hoping no one goes in there, that would just out everyone on high alert. </p><p>"So what're you gonna do now?" She sighs. "You know we're not together. That's the truth. Now I am here with you. The question is, what will you do about it."</p><p>Theres a pause, a long, menacing pause. "Why're you here Rey? That's the real question. Is there something you want from me?"</p><p>"...don't act like you don't know. I came all the way out here knowing this is where you were. Why do you think that is?"</p><p>He approaches Rey. "I think it's clear, you still love me."</p><p>"You're delusional." She scoffs pushing past him.</p><p>"Why else would you be here? Pretending to be with some guy to make me jealous, not to mention someone I know."</p><p>"It was the only way to get close to you because you wouldn't speak to for more than thirty seconds without your guards noses in our business!" She sneers. "You killed my father, I can't let you get away with that."</p><p>"And yet you have for the past five years. Why are you bringing this up now? After all this time?"</p><p>"Because simply moving on is not enough for me."</p><p>"Ha!" He laughs opening the door to the bathroom. "Okay, princess."</p><p>Finns heart skips a beat as he walks in unbothered and unphased. There is no reaction at all, he crawls further as Rey's back is turned to see that the guard is no longer lying on the ground. He is gone. Which means there will be a search in any moment.</p><p>"I'm serious Ben, I'm tired of living in a world where I can't be happy because you are walking free of any consequences."</p><p>"What're you gonna do about it?" He asks from the bathroom. Challenging her to try him. A challenge he shouldn't make given the current state she's in. She quickly storms away from the door and towards the bed, stomping on the ground. She opens the drawer beside the bed and pulls something out.</p><p>Finn recognizes the sound of a pistol being cocked when he hears one. He waits for her to start back towards the bathroom, slowly lifting himself up, he leaps at her tackling her to the ground. The pistol slides out of her hand across the floor. She shoves him off her, a wide expression and deadly glare from shock and fury. Of all the times he's seen her mad at him, this is by far the scariest. The flare of her nostrils and dangerous baring of her teeth is vicious and frightening.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yells, not even caring if Ren hears them.</p><p>"Did we not make any progress yesterday?"</p><p>"Fuck your progress and fuck you, I'm killing him and that's it. Stay out of my way!" she tries to get up when he pulls her back down by grabbing her wrist.</p><p>"I'm not letting you ruin this for me. We're going back to that hotel room whether you like it or not."</p><p>"No!" she snaps snatching her hand back. She reaches out and grabs the pistol, he attempts to stop her when she aims it at him. Forcing him to put his hands up. "I will shoot you."</p><p>The bathroom door opens before he can speak, she turns around with the pistol moving in her direction. Just as Ren steps out she pulls the trigger, but just as she pulls the trigger grabs her arm. The bullet fires at the doorknob, just missing Rens hip. He ducks for cover just a couple of guards barge in the room drawing their weapons.</p><p>"Oh shit." Finn swears as they begin to break fire on the two of them. Him and Rey run for it with their heads low, they push past Ren as he begins to stand up again. Gun in hand. Finn looks back at him recognizing him immidiately without the mask on. Now he understands what he meant when he said they were in the military together, that's the same guy who almost killed him. The same guy who put a scar on his back. Finn's the same guy who put that scar across his mouth, no wonder why he wears the mask. This changes everything. Ren aims with a clear shot and fires at them, they keep running and ducking until they're completely out of the house.</p><p>They run down the street into an alley for cover. Out of breath Finn stumbles to the ground holding his soar stomach. His breath is heavy, ripples of sweat dripping down his forehead. He doesn't understand why he's sweating when they haven't been running for long. He looks up at a frustrated Rey catching her own breath, hands on her knees with her eyebrows furrowed. He just knows she wants to curse him out after what he's done. At least she doesn't have any blood on her hands.</p><p>"Look, Rey, I know you hate me. I did what I had to. You have to believe me when I say that killing him wouldn't solve anything."</p><p>"As if you know that, all you care about is your stupid mission!" she barks. She turns to look at him and the anger fades suddenly. Pure fear growing in her eyes. "Finn, you're bleeding."</p><p>That's hard for him to believe at first, if he was bleeding he would've felt it. But the pain doesn't kick in until he looks down his stomach and removes his hand to a large stain of blood on his shirt, his blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn lifts his shirt, sucking in deeply through his teeth at the immense pain finally coming to his attention since the adrenaline is gone. Shot right at the rib, any further and he could've been dead. Thank goodness for the terrible aim those guys had, something told him it was Ren who did this. Rey kneels in front of him inspecting his wound with grimace. She leans closer for a better look, holding his shirt up.</p><p>The expression on her face tells him it isn't pretty. "How bad is it?" he asks.</p><p>"It's just a graze. You'll survive. But we should get you to the clinic." she stands.</p><p>He shakes his head and pushes himself up on his feet, wincing at the agony in his rib. "No, no clinic. If it's just a graze I can patch it up myself and be fine. I know what to do."</p><p>"Finn, it may just be a graze but, it needs stitches or you'll bleed out."</p><p>"I can do that." he insists. "Let's go."</p><p>She sighs. "Why must you be so stubborn?"</p><p>"Why must <em>you</em> be so inadequate?"</p><p>She rolls her eyes refusing to respond to his clapback question.</p><p>They make their way back to the hotel in steady time. Finn only gets worse. With the lack of treatment to his open wound he begins to get a fever and loses his strength, Rey has to help him the rest of the way up to the room. Growing more and more guilty at the sight of him. After a long painful walk, they finally get to the room.</p><p>Finn falls on the bed deliberately with a large exhale. His body feels hot, his muscles feel soar, and the world is going dumb as he begins to fall out of consciousness. Covered in sweat, he rips his shirt off. That takes almost all his strength, his arms collapse beside him. Chest heaving while his eyes fall dim. Rey watches him lay there helpless, unsure of what to do.</p><p>"Rey.." he gulps, his mouth dry. "I need..your help.."</p><p>She stands there with her arms crossed, anxiously chewing on her bottom lip. "Okay, okay yeah. What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"In my suitcase, there's a first aid kit." he takes a second to breathe as she retrieves the medical kit from his suitcase. "I'm too weak to stitch myself. Can you do it for me?"</p><p>She places it on the bed and opens it. "No! I've never stitched anyone before!"</p><p>"It's like sewing a pillow."</p><p>"Not when someone's life is at stake! What if I accidently kill you?"</p><p>He breaths a laugh. "Fortunately, it doesn't work like that. Before you do that though, I need you to clean the wound."</p><p>"Okay." she nods rapidly with a deep gulp. "I can do that. I've done that before."</p><p>Her bloody hands rummage through the med kit and pulls out a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide with a pad. She pours just enough onto the pad than carefully brings it upon his rib. The cold pad burns against his suffering skin, he holds in the urge to grunt so she doesn't stop or freak out. But it hurts so much that he can't hold it in. He lets out a painful cry with a huff of air blowing out of the small hole of his mouth.</p><p>"Sorry! Sorry!" She backs away before patting his wound again. "Just a little more. This is all my fault, I should've known you'd come after me."</p><p>Biting down on his bottom lip he looks at her, wanting to rub in how right he is but being in too much pain to say a word.</p><p>"I had no idea you'd jump at me like that. It was a touch extreme, then again I should've expected that from you. You did jump over a cliff to get to me.." She explains calmly. "No ones ever done anything like that for me before. Oh, you're burning up."</p><p>She places the back of her hand on his forehead. "There's nothing in the med kit I can give you to fix that."</p><p>"Let's just focus on the graze since that's what's causing it. There should be a needle and thread in there."</p><p>"Do I really have to? Are you sure you can't do it?"</p><p>"Rey, have you looked at me? I can barely - lift my head." He grunts.</p><p>"Okay, okay fine. I'll do it."</p><p>"Just focus and be careful."</p><p>"Okay..okay..." she takes a deep breath, the needle and thread in her hands and ready to be used. She moves closer bringing the tip of the needle to his close. She pushes it further and further until- "I can't do it Finn, I can't!"</p><p>"Yes you can!" He encourages through his dazed state. "I'm not gonna be awake for much longer, I need you to get this done. I need you to promise me you'll get this done or I won't survive."</p><p>She blinks a mortified expression away and nods. "Yeah, I promise."</p><p>"Okay, thank you." He shuts his eyes, no longer able to fight to stay awake. Leaving Rey on her own to do what he told her to. The last thing on his mind is the fear of whether he will ever wake up again.</p><p> </p><p>Time passes by and Finn finally wakes up. The sun had gone down and Rey was sitting on the floor with her knees up to chest as she gazed out the window. A wet rag sits on his forehead, he feels a little better but not entirely. Everything is still so soar and aching. His body is up against a mountain of pillows.</p><p>She turns her head at the sound of his small movements, her face beaming when she sees his eyes open. "You're awake!" She says jumping up. "I thought I killed you."</p><p>"You can't get rid of me that easy." He smiles. She's not amused by his words, she's too relieved that he's okay. With that thrill of an emotion rolling through her she can't herself, she throws her arms over him and hugs him gently. Careful not to hurt him. He hugs her back with his arm.</p><p>She gets up to inspect his wound and place her hand on his forehead, moving the rag out of the way. "How are you feeling? Are you feeling any better? I was able to bring down you fever with a rag but I'm sure we can get some medicine to help. I stitched you as best as I could."</p><p>"It still hurts but I'm okay. Which is better than not okay."</p><p>Once again she isn't amused by him because she's distracted by her own anxiety, before he knows it a look of guilt washes over her. She clears her throat staring at the bandage she taped over his graze. "I really messed up today. You could've died because of me, even if I got to kill Ben it wouldn't have been worth it because you were hurt. I'm sorry and I know I have to make up for it."</p><p>"I didn't say you did." He assures, knowing she's already got enough on her plate.</p><p>"Well, I want to."</p><p>"Rey you don't need to make up for what you did to feel validated. It's not your fault that your father died. You didn't hold the match, you didn't light the fire. Stop blaming yourself for what happened because look where it brought us."</p><p>She slouches in defeat. "...I just want the pain to stop. It's all I want; to stop hurting."</p><p>"This isn't the way. Trust me, that guy has will pay for what he's done to all of us. I heard him tell you we were in the military together, he was one of the reasons that I left. I'm the reason he left and the reason he wears the mask."</p><p>Her brows furrow and her head jerks back. "Wait, you...you put that scar on his face?"</p><p>"Yeah. He left a mark on me too." He turns over to show her a glimpse of the scar on his back.</p><p>"I saw that while you were out. I can't believe he did that to you."</p><p>"We got into other fights before but none ended the way that one did. Now our paths had crossed again, I get shot while he's behind the trigger."</p><p>"You want him dead, don't you?"</p><p>"You have no idea. But I'm not going to kill him and neither are you. More agents are on the way and they'll be here to finish what we started. I can't fight anymore, not like this."</p><p>"He's going to come after us. Me especially. I tried to kill him, whatever he used to feel for me is gone. Now I'm the enemy."</p><p>"Don't worry, you probably know him more than anyone, he's got nothing on you. Even if he tried."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." She smiles. "I'm not the same girl he knew five years ago."</p><p>"You most certainly aren't. You're barely the same girl I met a few days ago."</p><p>Rey chuckles at his charm, the smile staying on her face as she gazes at him in a way he's never seen before. Come to think of it, he has never seen her so calm and collected. She's usually so angry and full of hate. There hasn't been a moment for her to think about anything other than her problems. The whole point of her being in this country is surrounded by her past trauma.</p><p>Yet in this moment she seems lucid. Not completely happy, but hopeful. Her gaze drops from his eyes to his lips for a brief moment, sending a spark of electricity through him. One he's never felt before. He always knew he was attracted to her in some way, right now is like he's seeing a whole new person for the first time. The Rey he hasn't met yet. She's beautiful.</p><p>"I'd tell you to get some rest but you just woke up." She smiles timidly. "Do you want to talk?"</p><p>"What about?"</p><p>"I don't know." She shrugs sitting herself beside him. "Actually, I'd like to know..you've done so much for me. Me, a stranger who's only been giving you hell from the moment we've met. Yet, you still give me a chance every time. Why?"</p><p>"I know a good heart when I see one." He admits. "You may have had bad intentions at the start, but it was for a reason anyone can understand."</p><p>"Maybe in your eyes. Everyone else is just..the same."</p><p>"You know after what happened today, with me ruining your scheme, I thought you would leave. You seemed pretty upset about it, why didn't you?"</p><p>"You were hurt." She says non chalantly. "I couldn't just leave you like that."</p><p>"Well I'm patched up now, what's keeping you here?"</p><p>Suddenly she's appalled. As if she doesn't even know the answer to that. Her eyes shift back and forth searching for reason. Only coming up with a feeling she doesn't want to acknowledge because she doesn't know how to express it.</p><p>"You get me, no one else does. I have to say it's really relieving to have someone who understands me and what I've been through, even if it's not exactly similar."</p><p>Finns never realized that but she is right. She's the only person he's ever known to have an experience close to his. They know exactly how each other feels and they know how to talk through to one another.</p><p>"I know I was harsh when we first met - and a few hours ago. Perhaps we could refresh on that and be friends?"</p><p>Friends. Somehow that isn't enough for either of them. "We already are friends Rey."</p><p>"Friends don't get their friends shot."</p><p>"Friends do help though, you got me back here in one piece and even managed to stitch me up. That proves that you care about me."</p><p>"When you fell out I was..so scared of losing you. But care is such a strong word."</p><p>"So are hot and irresistible, that didn't stop you from calling me that."</p><p>"Ugh you're still on that?" She rolls her eyes as her face grows red.</p><p>"What? Friends can call each other attractive."</p><p>"Right, friends can. But when you say it like that, it sounds like..."</p><p>"More than friends?"</p><p>She nods her head, her top teeth biting down on her bottom lip as she gazes at him. Something comes over then, something new and strange and exhilarating. She starts to move in closer to him, hesitantly. It's Finn who makes the move, bold. When she's close enough, he moves forward and softly kisses her lips before pulling away to observe her reaction. However when he kissed her, she kissed back. So when he pulls away she moves back in for another placing her hand on his still bare chest with his on her cheek. Their first kiss for both of them in a very long time.</p><p>Finn feels a sprout in his brain, one that charges his heart to quicken its pace. The second kiss has more fire than the second but still doesn't last too long, after three to four seconds of kissing they release. Understanding why they did it for themselves, but not knowing why they other had.</p><p>"I thought you weren't ready for this kind of stuff?"</p><p>"You've made me change my mind when you kissed me first."</p><p>"I didn't kiss you first, you kissed me. I had nowhere else to move so I couldn't a voice your lips."</p><p>"So you just gave in and kissed back?"</p><p>He shrugs. "What else was I supposed to do? You seemed to be enjoying yourself."</p><p>"Oh please." She scoffs.</p><p>He grabs her hand. "You know, this injury is going to take a lot of my work time. That's a lot of free time to spend with someone like you and just forget about everything else."</p><p>She jerks back. "You're kidding right? The man who puts his job before anything and everything wants to put someone else first? Me, of all people?"</p><p>"Why not you. Let's give us a try."</p><p>For the first time in his life, he actually considered settling down for someone. For Rey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>